Heart Scars
by Monsterlovergirl
Summary: "You just don't get it!" I yelled. "Then tell me what am I missing?" He growled as he crossed the room trapping me against the wall. I felt tears start to sting my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall. "You're missing the fact that I love you." I said softly. He just stared at me stunned as I slipped away and out of the room.
1. Chapter 1

I checked my phone for the millionth time as I began to drum my fingers on the table. I've only been back in Beacon Hills for 5 hours and he's already not following through with plans. I sighed sadly as I looked around the small café anxiously while I waited. The giant bay window in the front of the shop filled the place with warm natural light that reflected off of the wooden tables and chairs. The air was thick with the smell of coffee and pastries. I picked up my purse and shoved my phone into my pocket as I walked up to the counter. "Could I get a coffee to go please? And maybe a chocolate chip cookie?" I asked as I began to dig through my purse for my wallet. "Make that 2 cookies." A familiar voice said with a smile as he handed her some cash. I looked up and my breath caught in my throat as I took in the man that was standing next to me. He was taller and broader than the last time I saw him. His dark hair was cut short but 6 years had left his light green eyes untouched. They still held all the intensity that did had all those years ago. "Here you go." Said the girl behind the counter as she handed me my coffee and Derek grabbed the cookies. He led me back to the table I had just been sitting at and we took our seats.

"You thought I wasn't going to show." Derek said as a playful smile played tugged at the corners of his mouth. I took a sip of my coffee and laughed. "Can you blame me? You're an hour late." I said meeting his eyes with a challenging look. "Well in my defense I haven't seen you or even really spoken to you in 6 years and last time we actually spoke we had a huge fight." He said accepting my challenge. "Well communication works both ways pup." I said with a wink. "Besides if I remember correctly last time we had a conversation you told me you never wanted to speak to me again because I bad mouthed your precious Kate." I said with a smirk as a growl rumbled in his chest. "Did you just come here to drag up old history? Why are you here Beks?" He said letting his annoyance color his tone. "I heard through the grapevine that you were back in Beacon Hills and I wanted to see you. We use to be best friends remember?" I smiled as he began to visible relax.

He shrugged off his leather jacket and I had to restrain myself from staring to long. He wore a plain black T-shirt that was pulled tight over his chest allowing you to see his muscles as the wired down his body. "So how have you been? How's your sister?" I asked breaking the silence. Sadness darkened his features and I instantly regretted asking my question. "My sister's dead… she was murdered by Peter." He said so softly that I almost didn't hear him. I reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked down at the sudden contact as I gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm so sorry Derek." I said in barely a whisper. "It's ok." He said letting a neutral mask find his face as he pulled his hand away.

"How have you been?" he asked changing the subject as he handed me one of the cookies. I nibbled on it for a moment and then I smile. "I've been good… I've been doing some traveling, but nothings felt right… so I figured I would come home for a while." I said as I noticed him studying me. "What?" I asked with a laugh. "Nothing… you just haven't changed at all." He said with a small smile. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked studying him. "You've always been a dreamer Beks. Ever since we were kids you've wanted to see the world…" "Yet my dad saw it otherwise… He wants me to settle down with a nice Beta and be an obedient housewife and have lots of babies, because we are a dying breed…" I said with a sad smile. Derek laughed and the sound filled the café with warmth. "I've always known you would never follow his rules." Derek said smiling warmly. "I've watched all 5 of my sister follow his rules and don't get me wrong they're happy, but to me they live lifeless lives." I said sadly as I finished my cookie. "So where have you been?" He asked excitedly. I smiled at his question. "I've been all over the U.S. and Canada. Then I visited the U.K., Greece, Italy, France, Germany, and I was in Norway when I decided to come back here." "What made you come back here?" He asked. "Honestly… I came back because I heard you were back and I missed being your friend." I said as I tried to hide my face because I could feel myself blush a bright red. I chanced a look at Derek and saw that he was smiling. "I miss being your friend too Rebekah. I'm sorry for the way I acted when you confronted me." He said hanging his head shamefully. "Hey it's in the past." I said flashing him my best smile. He nodded as his phone went off. He took his phone out and studied the message for a moment. "Damn." He growled. "What?" I asked studying his face. "I have to go…. Where are you staying?" He asked. "I don't know yet maybe a hotel or something…" "Nonsense! Come stay with me!" He said standing and putting his jacket on. "Really?" I asked. "Of course! Come on you can follow my car." He said heading for the door. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door and to my car.

Derek had parked next to me and laughed as I climbed into my Durango. "What?" I asked. "Why are you driving such a big car?" he asked still laughing. "I like it… I get to be up high." I said with a small smile. My answer caused him to laugh more as he slipped into the driver side of his car. He pulled out and I started to follow him. We came to an intersection and we had the green light. I was half was through the intersection when a huge black SUV crashed into my side with such force that my car began to roll. I held onto the steering wheel as glass began to shower around me. When the car finally stopped rolling I was upside down and cut up pretty bad. I carefully let go of the wheel and unbuckled my seat belt. I crawled out from the driver side window to see myself surround by none other than the Argents.

I felt a growl rumble through me as I caught sight of Chris, Gerard, and a girl that kind of reminded me of Kate and she had a bow trained on me. "What is this about?" I growled leveling my eyes with Gerard's as a whistling sound caught my attention. The arrow landed a foot away from me and emitted a blinding light causing me to double over in pain as my vision went blurry. "It's nice to see you again Rebekah." Chris said. His voice came from somewhere on my left. I felt myself shift and I tried to lunge after him. Instead of striking him another arrow came sailing through the air to imbed it's self into my right shoulder. I cried out in pain when I realized the arrowhead had been laced with wolfs bane. I felt the ground fallout from under me as the sweet nothingness of blacking out embraced me. I remember just before I hit the ground uttering one name. "Derek…" I whimpered and I heard the Argents laugh. "That's right call out to him sweetheart. He's who we really want." Gerard purred.

**A/N Hey hope everyone enjoys reading! The more reviews the faster I'll update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! So people seem to like it so far sooo here's chapter 2! Please read and review! :)**

I came to and could barely make out the sound of people talking. "Well one thing we can agree upon is that we do not want her dead yet!" Gerard said gruffly. I kept my eyes closed and my breathing steady as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I took a deep breath and could smell damp earth. I could hear leaves crunch as the footsteps drew closer. I smiled inwardly realizing I was outside. My hands and feet were bound with heavy chains and I could feel bark between my wrists… did they have me hanging from a tree? I wanted to open my eyes, but whoever had been walking towards me had stopped in front of me. I took a steady breath and the stench of angry old man hit me. Gerard must be the one in front of me. "No we don't want her dead…" He said softly, almost to himself. I heard him dig in his pocket and take out a metal container. "Ah… here we go!" Gerard said triumphantly. I felt him take a few more steps towards me until he was only a breath away from me. "Open up sweetheart." He said sweetly as he shoved a gloved hand to the back of my throat causing me to gag on the pill he shoved into my mouth. I felt a growl rumble deep within me as I instinctively bit down on his fingers. I felt his warm metallic blood fill my mouth as my teeth hit the bone in his finger. He cried out mostly in surprise as I opened my eyes. The hunters started to move towards us but Gerard waved them away. He brought up his free hand and smacked me hard in the nose with the butt of a sword. I hissed in pain as blood began to gush from my nose. He quickly pulled his hand away and began to laugh. "You're a sneaky little bitch aren't you?" He said hitting me in the stomach with the butt of his sword. I gave a low warning growl in return. "Go ahead and try and change shape shifter. It's a bit pricey but rare wolfs bane is nice to have. You won't be able to change for 48 hours and that gives us just enough time to find Hale." He said smiling as he walked away. "Allison dear I want you to stay with her here… Don't worry you won't be alone, I have men placed all over these woods." Gerard said laying a reassuring hand on the young girl. He and the other hunters left moments after that.

The girl studied me with a steely gaze. I managed a weak smile. "So how did you get mixed in with them?" I asked in a scratchy voice. She looked shocked that I spoke, but then she managed a small sad smile. "I guess I was born into it." She said softly. "I didn't know that blasted Kate had a daughter." I said with a laugh. The girl's eyes narrowed and for a moment I thought she was going to shoot me again. "Kate was my aunt." She said coldly. "Ah sorry… You just look a lot like her… Can I ask why you guys think you can get Derek by using me?" I asked. Confusion contorted the girls features. "You're part of his pack…" She said slowly. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but he and I are just friends… I didn't even know he had a pack… or was an Alpha…" I stammered as I took in the information. "Then how are you a werewolf?" she asked even more confused. I attempted a shrug but it turned into a wince because of the wound on my shoulder. "I guess I was born into it." I said echoing her earlier remark.

The last rays of sun had just disappeared when howls began to fill the air. I frowned unable to recognize a single one. "They're looking for you." Allison said in an almost haunting voice. Hope swelled in my chest, but then I thought about Derek. They were only using me to get to him. Sadness filled my chest at the thought of the hunter's getting to him because of me. "Why don't you answer them?" She asked studying me. "I won't be the cause of his demise." I said softly. "I thought you were just friends… " "We are friends!" I growled cutting her off. "My family has known the Hale's for generations… I grew up with Derek… we've been friends since childhood." I explained. "Oh.. I just thought…" She began to stammer but she was cut off by a howl that made the earth itself sake. Happiness swelled within me and I couldn't contain the gleeful howl that escaped me to answer Derek. If my hands would have been free I would've covered my mouth the instant the howl escaped, so instead I turned a bright crimson. I looked over to see Allison giggling. "What?" I asked slightly annoyed. "You have a cute howl… I didn't know girl werewolves had girly howls…" She said as another fit of giggles over took her. "I do not have a girly howl!" I protested feeling self-conscious.

"That was pretty girly Rebekah." Chris said walking up next to his daughter. "I thought you could use some help… with her bleeding I'm sure Derek will be here in no time." He said kissing his daughters head. "Dad I don't need a babysitter." Allison growled causing me to laugh. "What's so funny over there?" He asked in a steely voice. "I didn't know you Argent's were caring towards your young… I always thought you kept them locked up and brain washed." I said with a smirk. Chris closed the space between us and smacked me. "Is that all you got?" I asked as the sting faded away. He drew back to hit me again, but he stopped when gunfire began to fill the air. "Shit!" He mumbled as chaos broke lose around us. "Allison stay here!" He ordered as he ran off into the darkness. Allison raised her bow nervously readying herself for a fight.

A blonde girl seemed to emerge out of the darkness. "Get back Erica… I'll shoot…" Allison stammered. "Go ahead sweetie. I'll give you the first shot." She said walking closer to Allison. My attention was torn away from the girls when another werewolf appeared with a nervous human trailing him. "Scott are you sure you'll be alright that close to her?" The human asked. "I'll be fine Stiles stop worrying!" Scott growled. The wolf helped the human up the tree and he shimmied up to the branch where I was tied. The wolf stayed by the tree with his eyes trained on me. "Hi Rebekah right?" Stiles asked. "The one and only." I responded as he began sawing at the branch. "Great! I'm Stiles and the guy down there is Scott…" "I gathered that…" I said a bit bored. "Oh right werewolf hearing… sorry…" He stammered. I was about to respond when a roar ripped through the young Beta that was standing at the base of the tree. Within seconds he had the blonde pinned on the ground. "Don't you touch her!" He roared. "Oh great! Scott you said you would be ok!" Stiles yelled.

"Scott?" Allison asked in a weak voice. The two just stood and stared at one another. "Stiles what is going on?" I asked looking up at the boy. "Well Allison is Scott's ex-girlfriend…" Stiles stammered as he began to saw faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**** Hey everyone! I'm so happy everyone is liking the story so far and the fact that there are a lot of you reading it! All of you make my day! So I was wondering if there are any scence you the reader would like to see. I have the main plot down, but are there any charecters you want to see more of or anything? Just PM me if you have any ideas or suggestions! :) Read and review! :)  
**

"You're kidding me right?" I asked looking up at Stiles. "Honesty I wish I was… Hey Scott I could use some help!" He hollered trying to get Scott's attention. The branch began to groan under my weight. "Is he supposed to be catching me?" I asked. "Sadly yes… that was poor planning on our part…" He said nervously as the branch continued to protest. "I have an idea!" Stiles said excitedly as he carefully shifted his weight. "Earth to Scott!" He called as he chucked his shoe at the Beta, but it fell short and landed with a thud on the ground. He shifted again and threw his other shoe hitting Scott square in the back of the head. He quickly turned around to see me plummet to the ground. "Oh god! Sorry! Sorry! Please be ok! Derek is going to kill me." Scott groaned as he rushed over to me. He picked me up carefully and cradled me against his chest as Stiles climbed down the tree.

Scott took off in a run with Erica and Stiles close behind him. "I'm really sorry for not catching you…" He apologized for the 3rd time since we began our escape. "It's ok." I mumbled. We ran for a good ten minutes before we met up with the rest of the pack in a small clearing. Scot set me down on a fallen log and broke the chains that were around my ankles. "Rebekah I'm…" He started. "If you are apologizing again I don't want to hear it. Scott accidents happen…" I said trying to play it off as a usual thing. Derek seemed to materialize from a nearby tree and he ran over to me. "I can take it from here." He growled as Scott walked over to Stiles.

Derek carefully took my hands in his and broke the chains there were around my wrists. He scanned my body with a clinical look and his eyes widened when she saw my bloodied shoulder. "What happened?" He asked urgently. "I should be fine… the girl shot me with some sort of wolfs bane but Gerard generously gave me the antidote so I'd be alive when you came swooping in." I said with a small laugh. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this." He said softly. "It's ok… I think my stay would be kind of boring if there were no Argents." I said giving him a smile. He rolled his eyes and helped me up. I tried to take a step and stumbled weakly. Luckily Derek caught me and helped me gain my balance back. "Ok I'm just going to carry you because hunters are combing these woods as we speak." He shrugged out of his leather jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders and then effortlessly picked me up. "Of course I don't think getting dropped helped." He said glaring at Scott. Scott turned bright red and quickly looked at the ground. "Let's go!" Derek barked as the pack fell in behind him.

"You never told me you became an Alpha." I said quietly as I snuggled into his jacket. I smiled as he gave a small laugh. "You never asked." He said looking down at me. I opened my mouth to speak but a yawn tumble out instead of words. We reached where Derek was staying a few minutes later. I managed to hide my surprise when I realized we were in an abandoned subway station. "It's not much… but it's home for now." Derek said setting me down. He held out his arm so I could steady myself. The pack filed in and stood around us. "Thanks for the rescue." I said with a smile. "You did awesome tonight Batman." Erica said playfully bumping her shoulder into Stiles. I smiled as everyone excitedly swapped stories of this evening's event. I tried and failed to stop another yawn from escaping. "Come on." Derek said softly as he began to lead me away from the group to what looked like an office.

I walked into the office that Derek had turned into a bedroom. A desk was shoved up against the wall and had clothes piled on top of it and there was a mattress covered in blankets and pillow on the floor. I collapsed on the bed and Derek laughed. "I'm sorry we weren't able to get your clothes or purse from the car…" He said standing in the doorway. "It's ok…" "I might have a shirt you can throw on though…" He interrupted as he crossed the room to the desk. He searched around for a minute until he finally found what he was looking for. He threw a plain black T- Shirt at me. "It's kind of big on me so it might make a good pajama shirt for you." He said looking at me expectantly. I looked at him and then the shirt. "Are you going to try it on?" He asked. "A little privacy?" I asked with a smirk as he turned red. "Sorry.." He stammered as he exited the room and shut the door. I shimmied out of my jeans easily with little protest from my sore shoulder. I tried to lift my shirt over my head and I whimpered as my shoulder screamed in pain. "Stupid Argents!" I growled as I ripped my shirt over my head in one quick movement. I carefully pulled on Derek's shirt and smiled as the bottom brushed the middle of my thigh.

"Can I come in?" Derek asked as I sat down on the bed. "Sure I'm descent." I said. He walked in and smiled as I crawled under the covers. "Do you need anything?" he asked still in the doorway. I looked up and realized he was getting ready to leave and fear gripped me. "Can I ask you for a favor?" I asked meeting his green eyes. "Of course." "Will you stay with me tonight? I know it sounds silly… but I feel vulnerable because I can't shift… I feel like I can't protect myself…" I said in a rush as Derek shut the door and crossed the room to me. "You're perfectly safe Beks. The Argent's won't find us here…" He said resting his hand hesitantly on mine. "I know… I just…" "Scoot over." He said with a small smile. I scotted over as he kicked off his shoes. He laid down next to me and I curled up next to him. he wrapped his arms around me as I began to drift off to sleep. "I won't let anyone hurt you Beks. I'm here. I'll protect you." He whispered into my hair as sleep took me under.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile... I got in a fight with my interwebs and it won :( well anyway here you go! I hope you enjoy! I love the feedback so far keep it up! :)**

I awoke to the smell of coffee and doughnuts. I stretched and rolled over to see Derek watching me as he ate. "Were you watching me sleep?" I asked as I rubbed sleep from my eyes. "No… You just rolled over and I figure you would want this…" He said handing me a cup of coffee. "I do want that… but you're still a creeper that was watching me." I said giving him a playful smirk. "I am not a creeper!" He growled as he handed me the box of doughnuts. I grabbed one with chocolate icing and rolled my eyes at him. "I'm sorry about yesterday…" He said with a weak smile. "It's fine Derek… Did you sleep ok? I didn't bother you did I?" I asked changing the subject. "I slept fine… Some things never change though…" He said with a wicked smile. "What do you mean?" I asked studying him. "Even after all these years you still talk in your sleep." He said with a sly smile. My cheeks instantly turned bright red as embarrassment filled me.

"What did I say?" I asked mortified. "I'm not going to tell you." He said wickedly. "Oh come on!" I whined punching him in the shoulder playfully. "I'm not going to tell you. It wasn't anything bad I promise." He said letting his eyes meet mine. "Fine…" I grumbled as I took a bite of my doughnut.

The rest of the day past by slowly especially when Derek left, Scott did stop by with my clothes that Derek had him wash. I got dressed and watched the pack train. When it came time to go to bed again I didn't have to ask Derek to stay this time, he just told me to scoot over.

I awoke and snuggled into the warm body next to mine. I smiled as arms tightened around me to hold me closer as I traced random designs on his bare chest… I shot straight up and looked over at Derek. He was shirtless and studying me with a confused look. "What's wrong?" he asked groggily. I looked under the blankets and saw he was only wearing his boxers. "Why are you half naked?" I asked studying him carefully. "I'm sorry… I think… It's just you're a heater when you sleep. It got way to hot with you and the blanket." He stammered as he stretched. "Why didn't you just get rid of the blanket?" I asked. "Because you wanted the blanket and where you went the blanket followed." He said with a smile. "Besides you weren't complaining a couple of minutes ago." He said meeting my eyes as my cheeks burned scarlet and I was at a loss for words… I was enjoying cuddling with a barely clothed Derek Hale a couple of minutes ago. A goofy smile started to make its way to my lips as I giggled at the thought. "What's the big deal? We use to cuddle all the time." He said rolling over to face me. "We were kids…" I answered softly. "Oh and it means so much more as adults… come here!" He growled pulling me to his chest. I tried to fight him but I failed. I rested my head on his chest and smile as my heartbeat tried to match his steady beat.

"Do you remember the last time we tried to run away?" He asked. I smiled again as I heard his voice rumble in his chest. "Yeah…" I said softly. "You came to my house in tears because your dad said he wouldn't pay for you to see the world or even go to college… he just wanted you to find a Beta and settle down." Derek said with a small laugh at the memory. "I was 12… I didn't want to get married right after high school like he wanted…" I said looking up at him and meeting his green eyes. "So we both packed a backpack and decided we would leave and go see the world." Derek said with a smile. "Yeah… that plan worked so brilliantly… we didn't even get out of Beacon Hills…" I laughed. "We almost got out… it was the closest we ever got to escaping… Do you think we could've made it?" He asked softly. "What do you mean?" "Do you think we could've made it out and saw the world?" "If our families weren't full of a bunch of werewolves' maybe… Sadly both of our families are full of werewolves, so they tracked us down pretty fast." I said as we both broke out laughing. We stayed like that for most of the day reliving old memories. "Hey do you want to help train?" he asked as we untangled ourselves and got dressed. "Sure!" I said walking out of his room with him.

"Ok today's lesson is simple." Derek barked at Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. "Sneak attacks! Surprise me!" Derek roared with a smile as he shrugged off his jacket. I watched as the three pups tried and failed over and over to surprise their Alpha. I smiled to myself when I realized that I would have to show them how it's really done. I quietly slipped away from the group and climbed on top of a nearby train car. I laid down flat on my belly and watched for my perfect moment to strike. "Come on you guys! Put a little effort into this please." Derek said almost bored as he deflected one of Boyd's attacks. Isaac tried again, but Derek just brushed him to the side. Erica jumped at him and kissed him. I felt my jaw hit the metal of the train car as jealousy began to flood hotly through my veins. I suppressed my urge to growl at her as I shut my mouth. I smiled triumphantly as Derek threw Erica off of him. He was about to speak when I found my moment. His full attention was focused on his pack. I braced myself and then took off running and launched myself from the train car. I tumbled into Derek and pinned him to the ground under me.

I looked down into his green eyes and smiled playfully. "Pinned ya!" I growled happily. "Oh really?" he asked mimicking my playful smile. "Looks like I win Mr. Hale." I said triumphantly. He managed to turn his hips just enough to throw me off balance and he flipped me onto my back and jumped on top of me. He held my wrist tightly above my head and he bent his head down low. He rested his forehead on mine and he smiled. "I think I win Beks." He said softly. I struggled for a few moments before I gave up. "Fine… What do you get as a prize?" I asked with a curious look. His eyes searched mine for a nervous second before he lowered his mouth to mine and kissed me softly. He looked down at me almost surprised and then he kissed me again, this time harder and hungrier. "God I've wanted to do that for so long." He confessed as he picked me up and held me close to his body as he began to kiss me again as we made our way to his make shift room.

He laid me down on his bed and began to help me out of my clothes as I tore his shirt off. His kisses traveled down my neck and my stomach and he stopped when he got to my underwear. That's when I heard Erica. "No! Stop! You don't want to go in there!" she argued as the door flew open. "Derek we need to talk! Oh… ummm… ahhh… I'm.." Scott stammered. "Oh God! Sorry!" Stiles yelled covering his eyes. "I didn't see anything… besides your lacey bra… and panties… They look nice on you though." Stiles stammered trying to back out of the room. "Stiles! Scott! If you don't get out of here now…." Derek growled. "I know. I know. You'll rip our throats out with your teeth." Stiles said throwing his hands up in the air. "Derek I do need to talk to you." Scott said as Erica dragged them out. "I told you guys not to go in there." Erica teased.

I looked up at Derek and he scooted up so he could kiss my lips. I smiled and sighed. "You should go talk to them." I said softly. His shoulder's sagged as he sat up. "But…" "No. They're your pack Derek. Go talk to them… Can you send Erica in after you?" I asked as he stood and pulled on a new shirt. "Ok… Do I really have to go talk to them?" He whined. "Yes! You're the Alpha! Now go do your job." I said playfully kicking his butt. He trudged out the door as I stood to put my pants on. I sighed happily when I realized what almost happened. "Knock knock!" Erica said as she walked into the room. "Hey!" I said as I pulled on my shirt. "Derek said you wanted to talk to me?" She asked studying me. "Yeah I was wondering if you would want to go shopping with me. I need to buy a whole new wardrobe." I said looking down at my clothes. "I would love to but I don't have any money…" she said looking at the floor. "Don't worry about money… My dad realized a good job goes a long way with 6 daughters." I said with a laugh. "Really?" She asked excitedly. "Yeah… I haven't had a chick friend in like 6 years." I said giving her a smile. "You're so awesome!" Erica said coming over and hugging me. "Thanks but can I ask you for a favor?" I asked. "Of course. Anything." She said looking up at me. "Can I borrow your phone? I need to make a call. Erica pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to me then she left the room to give me some privacy. I dialed the familiar number and then let the phone ring. "Hello?" came a familiar voice. "Hey dad it's Rebekah… I need a favor."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews they make my day! :) **

The next day Erica talked Stiles into taking us to the mall. We met him outside the train station at 9. "Man you girls get up early to shop." Stiles said with a yawn. "We have a lot of shopping to do." Erica said with a smile as she slid into the passenger seat after I climbed into the back. Stiles started to pull away from the curb when his phone went off. He went to grab it out of the cup holder but Erica beat him to it. "Hey give me my phone back!" Stiles said reach toward Erica. "Nope! You have to keep your eyes on the road you're driving… Besides it's just Scott… He says he will meet us there." Erica said slipping the phone into her pocket. "Is it really smart to be hanging out with Scott? What if we see his little girlfriend?" I asked studying Stiles. "I already have her distracted. Lydia is spending the day with her." Stiles said happily. I heard an annoyed growl ripple through Erica at the mention of Lydia. "So she's going to take her to the mall where we are going to be?" Erica asked annoyed. "No I told her not to go to the mall… I think she said something about a girls day at the spa." Stiles answered as we pulled into the mall. We got out and waited by the entrance for Scott. He jogged up five minutes later and our shopping day began.

We had been shopping for nearly five hours and Erica and I were about ready to drop. "Just one last store!" Erica said happily linking her arm with mine. "I don't think I can shop anymore!" I said leaning on her. "Thank God!" I heard Scott and Stiles groan happily. Erica and I looked back at the boys and rolled our eyes. They were carrying all of our bags and they looked bored out of their minds. "Shut it you two! Scott you owe us from your mess up the other night… Stiles you're amazing!" Erica said giving him a wink. "This is the last store Beks! Derek can thank me later." She said with a mischievous grin as we stopped in front of Victoria Secrets. "Please tell me we don't have to go in there!" Scott pleaded. "Erica please don't make us go in there! I'll do anything…" Stiles said meeting Erica's eyes. She smiled for a moment and then nodded. "Fine… You two can wait outside the store… but you owe me Batman." She said dragging me into the store while the boys found a place to sit.

Erica and I grabbed an arm load of bras and went to try them on. "So you and Derek?" Erica called from the dressing room next to mine. "What about us?" I asked. "You guys got pretty hot and heavy yesterday… what's all that about?" She asked. "What do you mean?" "How long have you two been together?" Erica sighed. "Oh… well we've known each other since childhood… but we've never been a couple…" I explained. "Never? Really? I thought you guys had dated before or something… I mean I've never seen him so focused and hell bent as he was the night we got you back. He was a nervous wreck until we got you back and now he's kind of scaring me because I've never seen him so… happy…" "He probably acted that way because of our history… our families were friends and stuff…" "I don't think that's it. Besides you guys attacked each others faces last night." She said walking out of her dressing room. I sighed as I slipped my shirt back on and grabbed the bra's that fit and walked out of my dressing room. "Can I tell you something?" I asked leaning against the door. "Sure!" She said smiling as she took my hand and led me to the cash register. "I've been in love with Derek since we were kids. I tried to tell him my feelings right before the fire but he was in love with Kate and got angry when I tried to tell him she was using him… I left right before the fire and haven't talked to him since…" I confessed as we got to the register and the girl rang our purchases up. "Do you still love him?" Erica asked meeting my eyes as the checkout girl handed us our bags. "Yeah… I think so…" I stammered turning bright red. "Good… He needs something good in his life." She said linking arms with me again as we walked out and met the boys.

Stiles dropped Scott off and then he dropped Erica and I off. "Thanks for everything Stiles!" I said as he stopped the car. "Anytime ladies." He said getting out to help us with our bags. I put all my new clothes on Derek's bed and waited for him to get back from training with the boys. I had only been waiting for about 5 minutes when Derek walked into his bed room in just a pair of gym shorts. I was barely able to stop my chin from hitting the floor as I took in the man before me. "Did you have fun shopping?" He asked turning to face me. I tore my eyes from his bare chest and met his green eyes. "It was so much fun! I haven't hung out with a girl since your sister and I last hung out…" I confessed as I blushed. "Good. I'm glad you had fun… Looks like you bought a lot of clothes." He said eying the bags on his bed. "Yep! How was training?" "Good it was fun to have a guys day." He said with a smile as he walked over to give me a sweaty hug. "Oh! I have a surprise for you and the pack!" I said happily returning his hug. "What is it?" He asked holding me tighter. "It's a surprise… I thought we could run there…" I said smiling up at him. "Ok… I'll go get them." He said letting me go.

I waited for Derek and the pack outside. They came out a few minutes later giving me questioning looks. "Ok everyone follow me!" I said starting to run towards the tree line. I sensed them fan out around me as Derek trotted up next to me. He flashed me a questioning look as we passed the charred remains of his old house. I smiled as my feet hit a familiar beaten down path. Then two miles past Derek's old house a very familiar two story yellow house came into view. I stopped in front of it and smiled at the pack as the stopped behind me. "Welcome to your new home!" I said happily gesturing to the huge house.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! :) Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming you all make my day :D**

Derek stared at me in disbelief for a long moment. "Are you serious?" He asked amazed. "Yep!" I said happily as I led them up the wrap around porch. I lifted the welcome mat up and found the key that was taped to the bottom of it. I unlocked the front door and stepped inside and found a light switch. "We'll have to pick up some paint because my dad had this place painted all white, but all the furniture should be here and we can go to the store tomorrow." I said walking into the foyer. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac walked into the living room that was to the left of the foyer. "Wow… these rooms are huge!" Isaac said happily as he walked through the kitchen and dining room and ending up back in the foyer. "We'll need to open all the windows and dust tomorrow." Erica said following Isaac. "Yeah and we need to get food." Boyd said. "We can really stay here?" Derek asked coming to stand behind me. "Yeah… I called and asked my dad about it…" "Your dad said it was ok? How did you get him to agree to that? Does he know I'm involved? Last time I checked he's not my biggest fan." Derek said interrupting me. "He knows and everything's fine. You guys need an actual place to stay, besides the full moon is coming and you have three betas that don't know how to control themselves yet." I said. "So I'll show you guys upstairs so you can pick out bedrooms!" I said leading the charge up the stairs. "This is my room." I said pointing to the room to the left of the stairs. "The rest of the rooms are up for grabs! I am sorry for the decor guys, but I had 5 sisters so the rooms are a bit girly." I said as the three beta's all claimed a room.

I opened the door to my old room and was hit with the smell of dust and mustiness. I flipped on the light and went to open the big windows. I smiled as nights cool breeze hit my face. I looked around the room and realized nothing had changed. I was 16 when I left. I went and stayed with my sister and her husband in Maine. I left to see the world the day after I finished high school. I walked over the bookshelf that took up half of the wall next to my closet. I ran my fingers along the dusty spines of my old books and smiled. Next to the bookshelf was a large cork board covered in pictures. There was a couple of my sisters and I, but most of them were of Laura, Derek, and I. I let my fingers gently trace over our young faces. I smiled when I stopped on a picture that my mom took right after one of Derek's baseball games. Laura and I had decorated white shirts with Derek's number and we even painted our faces. Derek is in the middle with an arm around me and his sister with the biggest grin plastered on his face. My favorite part though was that all three of our eyes were glowing in the light of the full moon. Once I was finished looking at all the pictures I walked over to my old desk. I opened the small cabinet and pulled out all of the papers. I reached back into the cabinet and smiled as my fingers grazed a jagged edge. I pulled it up and exposed the hollowed out bottom of the cabinet. I giggled to myself as I felt the frayed pages of a very familiar book. I pulled out my old journal and opened it to the last page I had written in.

"_I tried to tell him how I felt… I tried to tell him that I loved him, but we ended up in a huge fight over Kate! What does he see in her? Why can't he see that she's using him? He told me that he doesn't want to talk to me anymore… He said he hated me and never wants to see me again, so I guess he'll get his wish. I'm going to go stay with Anna for a while. I hope one day it won't hurt so much to think about him. I hope one day I can just wake up and be completely over Derek Hale!"_

"Good luck because I've been trying to do that for 6 years now." I laughed to myself. I shut the book and picked it up to put it back in its hiding place when a picture fell out of it. I set my journal back down and picked up the picture. I felt tears sting my eyes as I looked at it. I was at Derek's and he and I had fallen asleep watching a movie. His parents were out with mine so we had the house to ourselves. I was snuggled against his chest and he had his arms around me. Laura had come home early and found us like that so she took a picture and teased Derek about how cute we were together.

I was lost in memories so I jumped when I heard a knock at my window. I looked up to see Derek sitting in the window frame where the screen use to be. "Derek?" "Hey! I thought I'd sneak in through your window for old time sake." He said slipping into my room. He took my old room in and smiled. "It's been a long time since I've been in here…" He said softly almost to himself. "Can I help you?" I asked eyeing him as he sat on the foot of my bed. He looked towards the door and smiled. "I didn't believe Laura when she told me that you left… I thought you would've said good bye…" He stammered looking at the floor. "So I snuck in here and found it was empty…. I figured you were in the shower or out with one of your sisters so I waited. I ended up falling asleep right here." He said lying down on the bed. "Then I guess your dad heard me because the next thing I know is he's barging in here yelling at me… he told me it's entirely my fault that you left… I told him that you wouldn't have left if he wasn't such a controlling old man… We argued for a good ten minutes before I left." He said laughing to himself. "Derek?" I asked walking over to sit next to him. I laid down and turned to face him. He studied me for a long moment before he spoke again. "Did you leave because of me?" He asked softly. I knew he could read the shock on my face so I decided to tell the truth. "You said you hated me… You said you never wanted to see me again… So I decided to go stay with Anna so you wouldn't have to see me or hear me… or hate me…" I confessed. He sighed and then met my eyes. "I'm sorry I left without saying good bye." I said softly. "I'm sorry you left… I was a big jerk… you didn't deserve that… I'm sorry for what I said. Can I ask you another question?" "Sure." "How did you talk your dad into letting us use his house?" I laughed as I replay the conversation with my dad. "I promised to settle down with a nice Beta… No more traveling for me." I said bitterly. Derek's brow furrowed for a moment as he stared at me. "Why did you give up your freedom for me and the pack?" "I wanted to… you guys need a stable place to stay and you're my best friend…" I stammered nervously. I bit my lip to keep myself from confessing my love for him in an epic case of word vomit. "I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for what you've done…" he said softly. "Then make me a promise." "What is the promise?" he asked. "Promise me that you'll never make me leave again." I said with a smile. "I promise I'll never make you leave ever again." he said pulling me into a weird hug. "I'm going to go pick out a room." He said sitting up and walking toward the door.

I was once again left alone with my thoughts as I waited for a shower to become free. There was a small knock on my door. "Enter!" I called. In walked Boyd with a huge smile on his face. "There's a shower fee if you want to take one." He said happily. "Ok! Thanks Boyd." "No thank you! This house is amazing!" He said as he walked out. I sat up and walked to the bathroom that was next to my room. I grabbed a fluffy towel from the linen closet and turned on the shower. I let the warm water wrap around my body as I relaxed. Once I was all clean I went back to my room and crawled under the covers and started to let sleep take me. I was just about asleep when I heard my door open and close. I looked up to see Derek standing in my room in just his boxers. "Derek? What's wrong?" I asked siting up. "Sorry… I couldn't sleep in either of the 2 open rooms and I really don't want to sleep in your mom and dad's old room." He said sheepishly. "Could I sleep here? With you?" he asked. I smiled and scooted over so he would have room. He crawled into my bed and laughed. "What?" I asked studying him in the dark. "I just had a funny thought… Your dad would probably have a heart attack if he caught me in your bed with you." He said with a devilish smile. "Are you still scared of my dad?" I asked with a laugh. "Your dad is very protective of his daughters and you're his baby." He said with a smirk. "Don't remind me." I groaned rolling over to face the wall. "Hey! Come here!" He growled pulling me close to him. I rolled back over to face him. He kissed my forehead and smiled. "I think I couldn't sleep in the other beds because they were too big without you lying next to me because this right here is perfect." He sighed sleepily as we fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey everyone sorry this took me so long the A key on my computer decided not to work and surprisingly I didn't realize how much I used that letter... Anyway here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it!**

I awoke as bright sunlight flooded into my room. I stretched and rolled over to find the other side of my bed empty. I shrugged as I got up and walked down the stairs. I smiled as I took in my old house. All the windows were open letting sunlight wash over everything as a cool breeze made its way throughout the house. "Beks you're awake!" Erica said running into the living room. "How'd you sleep?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "I slept great but you have to come here and see this!" She said grabbing me by the elbow and dragging me towards the kitchen. We came to a stop right at the arch doorway. Erica peeked around the corner and covered her mouth as a giggle escaped her. She motioned for me to step forward. She moved so I could peek into the kitchen and I instantly covered my mouth to hold in my laughter. Isaac had flour all over his face and was mixing something in a big mixing bowl. Boyd was cracking eggs into a pan and scrambling them. The best part though was Derek. He had on my dad's grilling apron that had "_Grill Master" _written across it. "No Isaac you're doing it wrong! Here I'll do! Go help Boyd with the eggs and bacon." Derek growled taking the bowl from Isaac. "Hey! I've got this covered! It's actually kind of easy." Boyd said as he cracked another egg. "Move over and I'll start the bacon." Isaac said pushing Boyd to one side.

I looked back at Erica and we both doubled over laughing. Our laughter stopped as we heard a low growl come from the kitchen. "I know you two are out there." Derek growled. Erica and I stepped into the kitchen and smiled. "So, Susie Homemaker when did you learn to cook?" I asked looking at Derek. He glared at me for a moment and then he smiled. "Do you really think my mother would let me walk around without the ability to fend for myself?" He asked with a laugh. "Why have you been keeping this a secret for so long?" I asked. "Well when you're a teenager it's not very manly to admit that you can cook, clean, and do your own laundry." "Then why are you making us cook?" Isaac asked eyeing him. "We now have a proper house, so everyone pitches in with the cooking, cleaning, laundry… everything!" Derek growled glaring at both of the boys. "Oh Erica can you text Stiles and Scott? Have them meet us here so we can start moving everything and get paint and stuff." Derek ordered while he poured some of the pancake batter on the griddle.

"When did they get food?" I asked Erica as we walked into the living room and plopped down on the dusty sofa. "I have no idea… I woke up and found them like that." Erica said as she sent a test to Stiles and Scott. "I wonder what got into Derek… I mean it's kind of odd that he's teaching the boys to cook and stuff. I just shrugged. "He hasn't had a place to call home for six years… maybe he's just a little over excited, plus the full moon is tonight and you guys will actually have a secure room." I said as my eyes wandered to the flat screen mounted on the wall. Erica just stared at me for a moment as she took in my words. "A secure room?" She asked. "Yeah… most werewolf families have them. It makes it a lot easier and it's safer for you if you don't know how to control shifting." I explained. "Can you control it?" She asked staring at me in amazement. I took a deep breath and as I let it out I felt my ears grow to a point and my claws and fangs grew. Erica gasped as I turned towards her and smiled. "Your eyes are violet!" She gasped staring at me like I just grew another head. I shifted back so I could explain it to her. "My eyes are violet to show what pack I'm in or was born into. Everyone on my dad's side have violet eyes when they change." "So every pack has different colored eyes?" She asked. "Yep. Except all alpha's have re eyes." "I never knew that." Erica said with a smile. "Breakfast is served!" Boyd said as he walked into the room.

Erica and I took our seats while the boys put their food on the table. There was a mountain of scrambled eggs next to an even bigger pile of bacon. Derek put two plates of pancakes down and sat down next to me while everyone passed round the milk jug. We made our plates and dug in. I tried the eggs first which were good until I bit down on something crunchy. I tried my best to crush the egg shell so I could swallow it and not spit it out in front of Boyd. I managed to swallow it and then I tried the bacon. The first piece was under cooked and the next piece was burnt and over cooked. I smiled to myself when I got to the pancakes and I prayed that Derek's cooking would taste like his moms. I smiled happily as I ate the pancakes because they were almost better than the late Mrs. Hale's. "So what do you two think?" Isaac asked eagerly. I shared a look with Erica and we both smiled at the nervous boys. "It's great!" Erica said. "The best food I've ever tasted!" I said taking another bite of crunchy eggs. Isaac and Boyd both smiled proudly and Derek rolled his eyes.

Erica and I cleaned up after breakfast and had just finished when Stiles and Scott walked into the house. "This is nice." Scott said looking around. "So what did you guys need?" Stiles asked. "You guys are going to help us move stuff in here." Isaac said with a smirk. "So you guys need me to drive." Stiles sighed. "Yep I think you can handle that Batman." Erica said playfully. "Ok we're going to pick up some paint and then go to Walmart to pick up a few things… meet back here before sundown." Derek growled as he pulled on his leather jacket. "Wait don't we get to pick out the colors for our rooms?" Erica said with a slight whine. "We're just getting paint for down here today. Since the full moon is tonight I figure Beks and I could get down here painted while you guys are changing… Then tomorrow we can get paint for the upstairs." Derek explained as he grabbed his car keys and we headed out the front door.

"So when did you guys get the food?" I asked as we pulled into the paint store. "This morning while you and Erica were asleep." He said getting out of the car. "You and Erica shouldn't have lied that food was hard to swallow." Derek said clearing his throat like some egg shell was stuck in it. "If we would have told the truth they wouldn't want to cook anymore. It was a good first attempt." I said as Derek opened the door to the store. "So what colors did you have in mind?" I asked as we walked around the aisle of paint. "Maybe a sea green for the kitchen." He said reading the name from a paint card as he showed it to me. it was actually really pretty. "I like it!" I said and laughed as shock filled his face. "What?" I asked. "Do you really like it?" He asked. "Yeah I said I did didn't I?" "Yeah it's just last time we went paint shopping you and Laura turned down all of my suggestions." He said turning a little red. "That's because we were painting my room and you chose utterly dull colors." I laughed as I pulled out a dark blood red paint card. "What about this for the dining room?" I asked. "I like it then we could do neat black accents." He said happily. It took us almost an hour to decide on a Carmel mocha color for the dining room. We bought the paint and then headed to Walmart to pick up a few things for the house. We got back to the house around 4. Derek carried the paint in and I grabbed the bags from Walmart. "They're going to love this!" I said happily to Derek while he painted. "Why don't you set that up later and help me paint?" He growled slightly annoyed. I sighed and stopped what I was doing and picked up a paint brush.

We finished the kitchen by 5 and then started on the living room. I drew a huge smiley face with a wolfish grin on the wall. "Is that the best you can do?" Derek challenged. "I'd like to see you do better Mr. Alpha Pants!" I said sticking out my tongue. He growled for a minute before he turned to me with a devilish grin. "Hey Rebekah!" He said as I turned right into his paint brush. I had paint smeared all over my forehead, nose, and mouth. "Oh it's on!" I roared sticking my hands in the paint and charging after Derek. I managed to smear paint all over his black shirt and neck. His eyes flashed red and he tackled me to the ground and smeared paint all over my stomach and shirt. "No!" I giggled shoving him off of me and bolting up. I ran to the paint and dipped my hands in again. He tried to tackle me again but I braced myself against the wall leaving hand prints all over it. Derek backed me into a corner and smirked as he grabbed my face and kissed me. I felt my lips curl into a smile against his as I took either side of his face in my hands and smeared paint along his jaw and chin. I smirked up at him and ducked under his arm to escape him, but I slipped on the tarp and face planted with a shriek.

Derek stood over me and turned me onto my back. "Oh god!... I didn't…" He stammered as the front door burst open. The betas took in the scene with horrid looks on their faces. "Oh Derek what did you do?" Erica asked. "You didn't?" Scott asked in a horrified voice. "Oh god! He killed Rebekah!" Stiles cried. "Chill out you guys! It's just paint… I slipped on the tarp." I groaned as Derek helped me up. "Then why can I smell blood?" Isaac asked. "I'm fine you guys it's just paint." "Seriously Beks I think you're bleeding because we could smell the blood from the porch." Boyd said concerned. Derek took my face carefully in his hands and studied me for a moment. "Your nose is bleeding and you have a busted lip." He said sadly as he ran a finger gently down my nose. "It's not broken." He said letting his relief color his tone. "Why are you guys freaking out I'll heal." I said standing. I looked out the window and saw the sun starting to sink. "We need to get you guys down stairs." I said looking t Derek.

Scott and Stiles left and Derek and I took Erica, Isaac, and Boyd into the basement. My dad had transformed the basement into an awesome training/gym area. The whole place had padding in it except for one small section of wall. I walked over to the wall and pressed my palm into the middle of the cement. The cement moved to the side to reveal stirs leading farther down into the earth. I flipped on a light switch at the bottom of the stairs and a giant room with ten doors was before us. I took the keys from the wall and unlocked three of the rooms. Chains hung from the walls of the padded rooms and I shuddered as I remember my time spent in these very cells. "Pick a room." I said to the betas. "I'll get the boys you get Erica?" Derek asked. I nodded and followed Erica into the nearest room. "These are creepy." Erica said staring around the room. "They are… I hate them, but they keep you and the world safe until you learn to control shifting." I said as Erica walked over to the wall that had the chains on it. Erica jumped as she heard Isaac's pained cries fill the air. "Ready?" I asked giving her an apologetic smile. She nodded and so I started to shackle her up. She only whimpered as I set the shackles around her ankles and wrist. He whimpers quickly turned to howls of terror as I adjusted the headband on her. "I'm sorry." I said feeling miserable. "It's ok." She panted as blood trickled down her face. I shut the door and walked back upstairs with Derek. He took my hand in his and led me to the front porch.

We sat down on the porch swing and I laid my head on his shoulder. "You have no idea how grateful I am for what you've done for the pack and I. Them being safe while they go through the change takes a lot of my stress away." He confessed as he rested his head against mine. "Like I said you guys needed this." I said as the moon rose and bathed us in its beautiful light. Derek sighed happily as he intertwined his fingers with mine. He was about to speak again when one of the most lonest howls I had ever heard ripped through the air. I felt Derek's body go ridged. "An Omega?" I asked looking up at him. "Sounds like it…" He said with a scowl. "Have you changed anyone that's not with you?" I questioned. "No." He said shortly. I looked up to see his eyes searching the forest trying to pin point where the howl had come from. I was about to ask him another question when another howl filled the air answering the Omega's. It sounded oddly familiar, but I couldn't place it. Derek was stiff as a board next to me and he w paler than a ghost. "What's wrong?" I asked studying him. He relaxed slightly as I spoke. "Nothing that was just strange." He said standing. "We should finish painting…" he said. "That can wait just a little longer… it's nice to sit out here and enjoy the full moon." I protested. He smiled down at me and then went inside and grabbed his jacket. He wrapped it around my shoulders and smiled. "I'm going to go for a quick run will you wait out here for me?" He asked nervously scanning the forest. "Yeah…" I said snuggling into his jacket. He took off from the porch on all fours and disappeared into the darkness. I inhaled deeply letting Derek's scent calm me as my worry tried to take me over. I wanted to go and chase after him to make sure he was all right, but I know we will be… I mean he's Derek Hale no one can defeat him… right?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Yay! Thank you all! I just wanted to updated because you guys make my day with your awesome reviews :D You all re amazing day makers :) I hope you enjoy Bek's last day of peace! :)**

I sat on the swing for almost an hour as I waited for Derek. I had nothing to do but lose myself in my thoughts, but only floated through my mind. I was sitting on this very swing when Laura came running up to the house. "Beks I have a surprise for you!" Laura sang as she plopped down next to me on the swing. "What?" I asked turning to face her. She pulled out a picture from the pocket of her hoodie. "I thought you would like this… You guys just look so cute." She said with a huge smile as I looked at the picture. It was the picture she had taken of Derek and me lying on the couch together. I felt myself blush a bright crimson. Laura put her arm around me and pulled me into hug. "It's ok Beks… I've known that you like Derek for like four years now." She said giving me a squeeze. "You've known since I was ten? Oh god is it that obvious?" I cried hiding my face in my hands. "It's obvious to me because we've grown up together… and you talk in your sleep." She said with a smile. "Ugh… Does Derek know?" I asked looking up at Laura. She just laughed and shook her head. "My brother might have all kinds of girls chasing after him, but he is blind as a bat! You could hint and show your love for him in all kinds of ways and he still wouldn't get it." Laura explained with a giggle. "So I'm doomed! He's never going to know how I feel." I said with a dramatic sigh. "Never fear little wolf! All you have to do is grab his face and make him look at you… and make sure he's listening. He may have super wolf hearing but he has a horrible attention span. Ok then you just have to look into his eyes and say 'Derek I love you!'" Laura explained as she grabbed my face and looked deep into my eyes. "That's easier said than done." I sighed looking at the ground. "Don't worry Beks you have me on your side! I'm your biggest cheerleader and I'll drop hints to him whenever I get the chance!" She said happily. "You'd really do that?" I asked hopefully. "Of course! You're my best friend!" She said pulling me into another hug. "You're not weirded out that I like your brother?" "Not at all! I already consider you my sister, so why not make it legal." She said with a huge smile.

I smiled to myself as footsteps coming up the steps shattered my memory. I looked up to see Derek standing before me. He had a scowl on his face and his body was ridged. "Derek what's wrong?" I asked standing to go over to him. "The Omega is a girl… I picked up her scent and started following it but then her scent just disappeared…" He said as his brow knitted together in frustration. "What were you thinking about when I was coming up?" He asked cutting off any chance I had to ask him a question. "Oh… I was just thinking about a conversation Laura and I had…" I said meeting his green eyes. As soon as I said her name sadness clouded his eyes. "I miss her too." He said so softly that I wouldn't have heard him if I didn't have wolf hearing. I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. We stood like that for a few moments before he pulled away. I looked up at him and I swear I could see tears in his eyes. He quickly cleared his throat. "We should um… finish painting." He mumbled.

We headed inside and I shrugged out of his jacket. We finished painting the rest of the living room and the dining room in about three hours. Then Derek helped me set up a surprise for the pack. It was about 4 in the morning when we went to check on the beta's Boyd and Erica fought against their restraints to try and get to us, but Isaac sat there calmly. "Can you let me out yet? I swear I'm in control." He whined. "What's keeping you grounded?" Derek growled. "Happy memories with my dad… he wasn't always bad…" He stammered. "We'll work on it and maybe next month you won't need to be chained up." Derek said flashing Isaac a rare smile. Isaac nodded and we shut his door and went back upstairs. We watched T.V until the sun rose and we went to let the betas out.

I made a huge breakfast for everyone and then showed them the finished down stairs. I stopped in the living room and the boys howled in delight. "You got us an Xbox 360 and a PS3?" Boyd asked looking like he didn't believe it. "Yep and the T.V works!" I said as a happy smile found my face. "Derek where have you been hiding Beks? We could've used her a long time ago!" Isaac said bumping into my shoulder. Everyone sat down on the couches and Boyd fired up the 360. I left in the middle of the game to go shower and get all the paint off my skin. Once I was clean and dressed I came back down stairs and Derek went to shower. As he was coming back down the stairs the front door flew open and Scott and Stiles walked in. "Wow! How did you guys get all this done?" Scott asked making his way into the living room. "Dude! Is that Call of Duty?" Stiles asked making Isaac and Boyd scoot over so he had room on the couch. They had left the door open so I went to shut it when a familiar scent hit me. "It can't be…" I whispered. "What?" Derek asked laying a hand on my shoulder. The smell consumed me and I felt myself start to shift. I took off for the forest as I let the scent guide me. "Beks? Rebekah what is it?" I heard Derek call.

I could feel Derek following me as I ran but it didn't matter. I came to a stop in front of his old house. I took careful steps up to the front door. I slowly pushed it open and stepped inside the abandoned house. "So it's true! You have come back." A familiar voice purred sending chills down my spine. "Hmmm… I wonder if my nephew has come to his senses bout you yet." The voice mused. "Where are you?" I growled letting my anger color my tone. "Why I'm right in front of you my dear." He said. I heard footsteps start towards me when Derek burst through the door with a deafening roar. In one quick movement Derek had pushed me behind him and he took a defensive stance as Peter walked out of the shadows. "Oh there you are dear nephew. I was beginning to worry that she wondered off alone." Peter said taking a step towards Derek. "Why are you here?" Derek growled. "Can't I see my only family?" Peter asked innocently. "You killed Laura!" I roared. "That was a long time ago… I would hope you can forgive me… I mean I've forgiven Derek for slashing my throat and setting me on fire, besides that's not why I'm here. I actually have information that can stop Jackson…" "I can take care of Jackson myself!" Derek roared. "Who's Jackson?" I asked studying Derek and Peter. Peter cocked his head to the side and studied me. "Oh my you haven't told our dear Rebekah about him have you? Oh well I want to make a deal with you Derek. In exchange for my information we get to be in your pack." Peter said crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm the Alpha!" Derek growled. "I don't want to be the Alpha… that didn't work out very well last time… We just need a pack and you need a way to stop Jackson." "Who's we?" Derek growled. "You can come down now!" Peter called up the stairs. A woman in a simple black dress glided down the old stairs. She had short red hair and steely ice cold eyes. There was something about her that was just unsettling and made me want to get as far away from her as I could. "Mrs. Argent?" Derek asked in disbelief.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! You're all amazing! :)**

"Hello Derek." She purred as she came up and stood next to Peter. "I thought you died…" Derek said from between clenched teeth. He had backed up as Mrs. Argent got closer and now he had me pinned behind him against a wall. She and Peter shared a grin. "Do you remember saving Scott?" Peter asked as his grin grew wider. Derek nodded. "You bit me you mutt!" Mrs. Argent spat obviously annoyed that it was taking Derek too long to recall the memory. "But you killed yourself…" Derek stammered taking a step back pressing me into the wall more. "Yes, but as you know we have amazing healing abilities." She said with a wink. I just stared utterly confused as Derek tensed up in front of me. "You were the Omega we heard last night…" He said softly. "Yep… I figured you would her me and come find me, but then instead of you finding me Peter did." She said giving Peter a big smile. Peter returned her smile and then his eyes met mine. "Oh introductions are in order!" He said clapping his hands happily. "This is Rebekah… the girl I was telling you about. Beks this is Victoria Argent" Peter said. "Ah… I see what you mean and he is a complete fool." Victoria laughed. "Yeah he is… I mean she's one of Zeke's girls…" "Really? We've run into him and his family couple times… she looks a little scrawny to be one of his daughter's though." she said letting her eyes roam my body. "That's the thing with Bek's she found a way to break away from her father's ridiculous rules." Peter said proudly.

Derek stood unmoving staring off into space with a dazed look on his face. I shook his shoulders, but he still didn't budge. I felt my rage running hot through my veins as they talked about me and Derek was still just standing there dumbfounded. I took a deep breath and let my rage overtake me. I felt my facial features sharpen as my claws dug into the wall behind me. I felt a devilish smile pull at my lips as my fangs dropped and I let out a piercing roar as I jumped over Derek. I landed gracefully in front of him as the witty banter stopped. "Well someone is a bit dramatic." Peter laughed. "You don't speak!" I roared lunging for him. His laughter died instantly as I slammed into him pinning him on the ground. My hands were around his neck cutting off his attempts to breath. "I said don't speak!" I roared. Peter's laughter filled the air as Victoria tackled me off of him.

Her eyes were a piercing golden brown color as she shifted on top of me. I threw her off of me and we began circling each other. She lunged for me. I braced myself for her attack, but she never made it to me. Derek stood in front of me crouched in a defensive position. Victoria ran straight into his chest and he let out a great roar. She stopped and lowered he head in submission. I felt my blood run cold when I realized Derek was using Alpha powers to command her. Peter watched the scene with a careful expression. "So you've accepted us?" He asked eyeing Derek curiously. Derek simply nodded as the front door flew open. "What's wrong?" Erica asked taking in the scene as she came to stand next to me. "Who's that?" Boyd asked as he and Isaac came in. They were glaring at Peter and had yet to notice Victoria. "Derek what's going on?" Scott growled as he came running through the door way. "Didn't we kill you already?" Scott asked glaring at Peter. "Nice to see you too Scott! How's your lovely mother?" Peter asked with a wicked grin. Scott glared daggers at him and was about to respond when Victoria caught his eye. "Mrs. Argent?" He asked in disbelief. "Hello Scott." She said coldly as she stood and dusted herself off. "You're alive?" he asked. "What do you think?" She growled s Stiles came through the door gasping to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and leaned against the door frame. "Two miles might… be a… piece of cake… for you werewolves… but would it kill you… to slow down… just a little?" Stiles panted. He looked around at the betas and then his eyes fell on Peter. "No… no… no! We killed you!" He yelled. Peter simply smiled and Victoria let a small laugh escape her. I bit back my own laughter as Stiles took in Mrs. Argent. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Ok werewolves I can deal with….but zombies? Seriously! Are all mythical creatures real? I mean come on… Derek is anything in your world normal?" Stiles asked sounding defeated. "Shut up Stiles!" Derek growled. "It's times like these that I am really glad you didn't take the bite." Peter said with a laugh. "Zombies aren't real foolish boy! Do you believe every horrific bedtime story you were told?" Peter growled.

"Mrs. Argent you're alive… Does Allison know?" Scott asked finally seeming to accept the fact that she was alive. "No! No one knows and they aren't going to! I don't want my family to see me like this." Victoria said sharply. "But Allison needs you! Gerard…" Scott started to protest but was cut off. "No she doesn't need me! She needs her mother but Derek here killed Allison's mother…" "You're still her mother!" Scott roared letting his anger spike. "I'm not her mother anymore! I'm a monster!" Victoria roared. "Enough! Both of you stop it now!" Derek growled in his Alpha voice. "It's late let's get some rest… we can settle this in the morning." Derek grumbled turning sharply on his heels and walking out. Everyone looked around for a moment confused but one by one they began to leave. I led Peter and Victoria to the house and let them fight over who got which room. Peter eventually settled down in my parents old room and Mrs. Argent in my oldest sisters room.

I went to my own room half expecting to find Derek sitting there waiting for me, but it was empty. I collapsed on my bed and waited for sleep to take me under, but it kept evading me. My mind was racing with the day's events and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't slow my mind down enough to sleep. I pulled myself out of my bed and headed for the kitchen. I crept down the stairs and into the living room. I could see a faint glow coming from the kitchen. I found Isaac drinking a glass of milk and eating some cookies at the kitchen table. "Mind if I join you?" I asked. My voice echoed through the still silence of the house causing Isaac to jump. "Sorry… I didn't men to startle you." I said softly as I walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the chocolate syrup and milk. "Couldn't sleep either?" He asked as I sat down. "Nope… I couldn't get my mind to slow down." I said as I grabbed a cookie. "Me neither… I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen." He said softly as I took a drink of my chocolate milk. "What kind of something bad?" I asked searching his eyes. He shook his head and ran his hands nervously through his hair. "I honestly have no idea… it's just a feeling I can't seem to shake…" He said miserably. I couldn't help but feel that he was holding something back. "There's something else isn't there?" I asked studying him for a moment. He bit his bottom lip and sighed heavily. "Yeah… for the past week I've been having dreams… nightmares really with my dad… We're running from something usually… He pushes me in front of him and then says I'm next as he explodes into million pieces." Isaac explained as he let his exhaustion take over his features. I reached across the table and took his free hand in mine and gave it squeeze. "You were close to your dad?" I asked. He shook his head as a bitter laugh escaped his lips. "Not really in the end… but I guess we were close when I was little…" He said softly.

"So what was up with Derek tonight?" He asked quickly to change the subject. I stared at my milk for a moment and then shrugged. "I have no idea." I said softly as Isaac laughed. I gave him a questioning glance and he smiled. "Sorry it's just since you came around Derek actually seems happy which is a nice change up, even if it's kind of weird… but if you don't know what's up with him I'd say we're all doomed and he's going to start doubling training practices." Isaac said with a smile. "You know Isaac you might be right…" I said with a laugh. "You know I think it's really awesome that you've helped the pack out so much." He said quietly as our laughter died. "It's no big deal… I grew up with Derek and you guys needed an actual home…" I said as Isaac stood. He stretched and smiled. "And Derek needs someone who actually gives a shit about him because he worries about everyone but himself… I'm glad it's you." He said as he turned and left the kitchen to go to his room.

I sat in silence with a goofy smile on my face as I took in Isaac's words. I finished my milk and then headed back up to my room. Derek was still nowhere in sight. I sighed sadly s I began to miss him. I decided to wait for him to get back to sleep so I climbed out of my window and onto the roof. I sat there and soaked up the moons loving light. I listened to the sounds of the surrounding forest and soon found myself asleep. I awoke lying in my bed with a familiar leather jacket wrapped around me. I took a deep breath and breathed in Derek's scent. I looked around my room and saw he was nowhere to be found. I sighed and went to my closet to pick out some clothes for the day. I could hear heated arguments between Peter and Derek start down stair. I rolled my eyes and headed down stirs to see what the commotion was about.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey! I'm hoping tomorrow will be a double update cause I'm kind of on a roll right now :D Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys make my day!**

I started down the stairs and was stopped by Erica. She pulled me towards the dining room and into the kitchen avoiding the pack and heated argument going on in the living room. "You don't want to go in there." Erica whispered as I got a bagel out of the fridge. I put a generous amount of cream cheese on my bagel and took a big bite. "What are they fighting about?" I asked. "How to handle Jackson… Derek wants to kill him, but Peter says we can save him without killing him…" Erica explained. "Ok who in the hell is Jackson and why does Derek want to kill him?" I asked. Erica stared at me in shock for a moment and then explained to me that Jackson was a Kanima. She had just finished explaining what a Kanima was when Derek stormed into the kitchen with Peter and the pack hot on his heels. "Derek that's fair we put it to a vote." Scott said sternly. Derek was facing Erica and I. I saw his shoulders tense up as his eyes flashed red. He close his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He opened his eyes and they were back to green as his eyes met mine. He gave me small smile and then reached out and took the uneaten half of my bagel.

I let out a growl but he ignored me and turned to face the pack. "We don't even know if Peter's plan will work Scott." Derek said calmly. "He does have a strong connection to Lydia though…" Scott countered. I felt Erica tense up and growl at the girls name. I made a mental note to ask her about Lydia and why she doesn't like her later. "What if he kills her? Do you want to live the rest of your life knowing that you're the reason she no longer exists? All because you believe some crazy half thought out plan from guy that's supposed to be dead!" Derek growled taking a few steps toward Scott. The beta was about to respond when Stiles hand shot in the air. A scowl fell into place on Derek's face. "What Stiles?" He mumbled. "Umm… yeah… this is the only time I'm going to say this… I can't believe I'm actually going to say this… I mean…" Stiles stammered nervously as the pack watched him. "Get to the point Stiles!" Derek barked obviously have next to no patients for the human boy. "I agree with Derek… Why are we going to listen to a guy we killed and is now alive again… What if he's just messing with us or something…" Stiles said glaring at Peter for a second. Erica rolled her eyes and went upstairs. "We're going to be late for school!" She called. Boyd and Isaac shared a look and then went upstairs to get dressed.

Derek simply stared at Stiles for a moment before he broke out in laughter. "What?" Stiles asked looking from Derek to Peter. "Oh nothing you're just the only one on my side about this." Derek laughed as the other betas came rushing down the stairs and out the door. Scott dragged Stiles out the door behind him and then I was left alone with Derek and Peter. Derek pulled a chair out from the table and sat down. He buried his face in his hands and let out a long sigh. "You know I'm right Derek." Peter said quietly. "I know you're wrong and an innocent girl is going to get killed because of it!" Derek growled running his hands through his hair. "I need to get out of here for a bit." He sighed standing. He went upstairs and I followed him quietly. He stopped in my room and went to my dresser and grabbed a fresh shirt from the draw he had claimed. He took off his old shirt and put a new one on. "Where are you going?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "I just want to get out of the house for a while…" He said grabbing his leather jacket. "Ok… is everything ok?" I asked letting my concern color my tone. He turned towards me and glared. "What do you think?" He growled. "Do you want to talk?" "No Bek's I don't want to talk I want to leave." He growled grabbing his jacket and heading for the stairs. "It's not healthy to keep everything bottled up…" I started, but he whirled around to face me. "Beks! Leave me alone! Stay here and stop bothering me!" He roared as his eyes flashed red. He was half way down the stairs when I realized what he had done.

"Derek Hale! Don't you ever try to use your Alpha command over me again!" I roared following him down the stairs. He stepped off the bottom step and spun to face me. "I can..." He began to protest. "1. You are not my Alpha! The Alpha command didn't work for my father and it doesn't work when you try! 2. we're supposed to be friends why in the hell would you do that to me?" I growled feeling hurt and betrayed. He just rolled his eyes and stormed out of the house. I stood there shaking as Peter's laughed filled the air. "My poor stupidly foolish nephew." He laughed. "Shut up Peter!" I growled as I trudged up the stairs and back into my room.

I sunk to the floor and curled into ball as sobs began to shake my body. I felt like I had lost Derek all over again. An empty hollow feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. I cried until my eyes were red and puffy and I was out of tears. I stood and wet over to my desk and pressed play on the CD player that was sitting there covered in a layer of dust. I growled annoyed as Screaming Infidelities by Dashboard Confessionals started to play. "Why am I in love with him!?" I asked out loud as I collapsed on my bed. "I'm going to say his winning personality." Peter said opening my door. I just glared at him. "May I come in?" He asked leaning on the door frame. I continued to glare at him and he smiled. "I'm going to take your silence ad glaring as not a no." He said walking into my room.

"What do you want?" I growled pulling my feet to my chest. "We all know Derek is blind as a bat when it comes to love… but he does care about you…" Peter said reaching out to pat my leg. He sighed as I just stared at him. "You know when you left Derek got in a huge fight with Laura because he couldn't except that you left… that night your dad came and got in an argument with my dear brother because even though you fed them some lie about better schools your dad figured it had to do with Derek. You dad wanted to have a nice chat with Derek but no one knew where he was. Turns out he was here waiting for you… Anyway after he found out you actually left he got more moody and moped around the house for weeks." Peter said. "Peter does this story have a point?" I asked glaring at him. Peter stood and went over to Derek's things and pulled out and old book with frayed pages. "He's so predictable…" Peter mumbled. I smiled as I saw the title of the book. _The Rum Diaries._ Peter flipped through the pages and pulled out Derek's book mark and handed it to me. The picture was a little worn round the edges, but I knew the picture well it was the same on I had I my journal.

"Laura gave this to him after you left… look at the back." Peter said tapping the back of the picture. I flipped the picture over and smiled as I saw Laura's neat hand writing.

"_Apologize to her and get her back! Then don't make the same mistake twice." _ Then right under Laura's note was Derek's answer. "_If I get her back I'll never make the same mistake again."_

I felt tears start to sting my eyes. "You see my nephew does love you… but after the fire he closed himself off because he doesn't want to hurt anyone else…" Peter said with a smile as he stood and walked out of my room. I let his words sink in and then I went downstairs and pulled Netflix up on the 360. I was watching cheesy horror movies when the betas came home from school with Scott and Stiles in tow. They piled on the couch with me and we watched horror movies until around 9 o'clock when Derek walked through the door. He took us all in and gave a small grin. "Aw look at the dog pile!" Peter said walking up behind Derek. "Well I hate to break up the party but we have a lead on Jackson… We need to leave now." Derek said with a serious voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey! So as I said before... I'm on a roll today and wrote way more than expected so a double update two days in a row? I think yes! :D Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

Everyone jumped up as the air filled with an excited tension. "Where did you get this lead from?" Boyd asked studying Derek for a moment. "Does it matter?" He growled in response. "Is it reliable?" Peter asked with a smile obviously knowing where his nephew got his information. Derek sighed. "The Argents are on their way there no and either we get to Jackson and try to save him or the Argents will kill him." Derek growled turning towards the door. One by one the pack began to go out the door following Derek. I was about to shut the door when I heard someone call my name from the stairs.

I turned around to see Victoria Argent standing at the foot of the stairs with a worried expression. "Are you coming?" I asked. She only shook her head. "I can't let them see me like this…" She whispered. I only rolled my eyes. "Is it really that horrible being a werewolf?" I asked feeling slightly offended. "I know it's hard for you to understand since this is all you've ever known, but being human is so much better…" She started but I cut her off. "Excuse me Miss Highandmighty but you're no better than anyone here just because you married into the hunters, just because we're werewolves doesn't mean we're not human!..." "You're all monsters!" She growled her eyes flashing as she braced herself on the banister. I was about to respond when I heard Derek let out a great howl… he must've just realized I wasn't with the pack. "You better answer sweetheart or he might think something's wrong and then god only knows what he'll do…" Peter said with a laugh. I turned my back to Victoria and started for the door. I could feel her glaring daggers at my back. I reached the open door and turned to face her again. "Here's some food for thought. We might be monstrous werewolves, but we're a pack… we're tighter kit then most normal families. We're obviously closer than you and Chris were because if you and I were to switch places and I was alive and my family thought I was dead… I'd never put them through the pain you're putting them through." I said and with that I turned on my heels as a more urgent howl filled the air followed urgent girly howl that I placed as Erica. "That was a nice speech in there darling." Peter said from the porch swing. I rolled my eyes at him. "Can you make her go back to her family so they stop hunting Derek?" I asked meeting his eyes. He frowned and looked suddenly interested at the ground. "Only she can make the decision to let her family know she's alive… but I but on the charm and see if I can convince her to let them know she's alive." Peter said meeting my eyes. I laughed as I walked off the porch and headed to the woods. "God lay the charm on thick Pete that's a sure way to scare her away!" I laughed.

I let my wolf take over as I howled following the packs scent trying to catch up. It took me about five minutes to find the pack near a giant factory building. "Where have you been?" Derek whispered harshly. "I got held up." I answered coldly not meeting his eyes. He turned to glare at me for a moment before he addressed the pack as Stiles pulled up in his Jeep. Once Stiles was standing with the group Derek spoke. "Stiles and Scott take the entrance on the right. Isaac and Boyd take the left entrance. I'll take the front and Erica and Beks take the back." He growled and everyone nodded. We were getting ready to split up when Derek caught my eyes. I saw sadness flash across his green eyes and I wanted to run to him and hold him and try and make him happy again. I shook the thought away as Erica pulled my arm dragging me to the rear of the building. "You can make goo- goo eyes at lover boy later. Let's get this over with… this place gives me the creeps." Erica whispered as we snuck into the building

We had been searching for reptilian Jackson for almost an hour when a pained howl filled the air. Erica and I froze where we were as the howl echoed around the empty building. "Isaac!" Erica whispered. She started to run towards the howls when I caught her arm in a vise like grip. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly letting the other voices drown out the howling. "That's it dear again!" Gerard purred happily. "Why can't I just kill him now grandpa?" Allison whined. "Patients my dear. We want to draw the pack to him then we can kill all of them." Gerard said with obvious pride. "I get Derek though." Allison growled. "Of course my dear… Now shoot him again!" Gerard said as another pained howl escaped Isaac. "What the hell are you doing?" Erica shrieked as tears streamed down her face. She was scared… I could smell her fear. "It's a trap… Get the others and get out." I growled forcing her to look into my eyes. "What about Isaac?" She cried. "I'll get him ok? You have to get the rest of the pack out of here." I said never letting my eyes leave hers. She nodded and took off to find Scott, Stiles, and Boyd, while I took off towards Isaac's howls.

I found Isaac strung up on a metal support beam. His hands were bound by wires ad I could hear the hum of electricity coursing through the wires and Isaac. He looked like Allison was using him for target practice. He had an arrow lodged into his right thigh and left knee. He had an arrow sticking out of his left side and the right side of his chest. He was gasping for breath as Gerard turned the electricity up another notch. I saw a flash of blond hair that had to be Erica pulling what looked like a knocked out Scott towards an exit. I smiled proud of her but my smile quickly vanished as I caught Derek's scent nearby. I saw the flash of his red eyes hidden behind some boxes on the other side of Isaac.

"Grandpa they're not coming!" Allison whined notching another arrow and letting fly as it found a home in Isaac's left calf. "They'll come!" Gerard growled walking over to Isaac. "They're here aren't they boy?" He asked studying Isaac's face. "Where are they?" Gerard yelled smacking Isaac in the face. "Go to hell!" Isaac said miserably as he reared his head back and hocked a blood logy in Gerard's face. "You little bastard!" Gerard roared grabbing a hold of the arrow sticking out of Isaac's chest and twisting it. Isaac's howl was heart shattering as it ripped through the air. I couldn't take it anymore. I looked towards Derek who was inching his way towards the battery that the wires were hooked up to. Isaac let out another howl as my wolf took over and I sprang forward and tackled Gerard to the ground. He tried to grab for my throat but I already had his head in my clawed hands. I banged his head off the hard concrete floor just hard enough to knock him out. I smiled to myself as I saw his eyes roll into the back of his head.

"Grandpa!" Allison shrieked as I stood up and she trained her bow on me. I could see tears starting to blur her vision as she let the arrow fly. I side stepped it and it skittered across the ground and I laughed. Allison only stared at me for a moment looking confused. "I should've killed you…" She started as Derek crept close behind her and hit her hard in the head. He caught her as she sagged to the ground unconscious. "God she is sooo annoying!" Derek growled. He shut the battery off and I grabbed ahold of Isaac. Derek looked over to make sure that I had him and then he cut the wires and Isaac's body slid to the ground while I held him upright. "It's about time. Where have you guys been? I thought you guys forgot about me." Isaac said with a small smile as Derek began to pull the arrows out of him. "We need to get him to Deaton." Derek said scooping Isaac up and taking him towards the main entrance. As we exited the building we were greeted by a worried pack. We piled into Stiles jeep and then Derek laid Isaac across Erica, Boyd, and my lap so we would soak up the worst of the blood instead of Stiles seats. "Drive straight there. I'll meet you guys there." Derek growled as he took off towards the forest. "Beks?" Isaac asked weakly. I leaned down towards him and he lifted his hand to my face. "Thanks for saving me… I'm glad my dad was wrong." He said softly as we pulled into Deaton's office.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey everyone! This is part one of today's update! I hope you like it!**

We got Isaac into Deaton's office and then all we could do was wait. Scott started pacing around after about ten minutes. Boyd was sitting to my left and Erica was on my right with Stiles sitting next to her. "What time is it?" Boyd asked with a yawn. "It's midnight." Stiles answered slipping his phone back in his pocket. "Do we have to go to school tomorrow?" Erica asked with a slight whine. I looked over at her and smiled. "Yes you guys have to go to school tomorrow." Derek growled walking into the vet's office. He took us all in and sighed. "Rebekah take these guys home… I'll stay here with Isaac and then I'll call the house when so you can come pick us up." Derek said yet again not meeting my eyes. I let a annoyed growl escapee my lips. "We're not going anywhere!" Erica said meeting Derek's gaze. "Yeah… She's right… we're going to stay… Isaac needs us." Boyd said leveling his gaze with Derek's. "Fine! Try to sleep though…" Derek growled running his hands through his hair. He shook his head and walked into the back room where Deaton and Isaac were. A half an hour later I was being used as a pillow. Boyd was curled up in a ball and his head was resting in my lap. Erica was a sleep on my shoulder and Stiles was asleep on Erica's shoulder. Scott had finally sat down next to Stiles and was asleep on his shoulder.

It was close to two in the morning when Deaton and Derek walked back into the waiting area. Deaton smiled brightly as he took in the sleeping pack. "Is Isaac going to be ok?" I whispered. Deaton nodded. "He'll be fine… One of those arrows was laced with wolf's bane, but we got him all fixed up. Now he just needs rest." Deaton said. "So how have you been Miss Rebekah? It's been a long time." "I've been good… How have you been Deaton?" I asked meeting his warm brown eyes. "Taking care of that one keeps me on my toes." He said motioning to Derek. "Let's get everyone up and home… would you do that?" Derek asked finally looking at me. His face was a neutral mask, so I just nodded and began to wake everyone up. We made our way back to the Jeep and climbed in. Derek was carrying Isaac and as soon as I got settled he set the boy in my lap.

We got to the house and were met by Peter. "Did you guys find Jackson?" He asked excitedly. "It was a trap." I said softly as he scooped Isaac up. We said goodnight to Stiles and Scott and we all wet inside. Erica and Boyd went to the rooms and soon their snores echoed through the empty house. Peter helped me get Isaac into his bed and then we went to the living room. "So the Argents knew Derek was listening in?" Peter asked studying me. "I guess so… they captured Isaac and started torturing him to lure the pack to come to his rescue… it was only Gerard and that Allison girl… but they caused him so much pain…" I said feeling the stress of the night start to crash around me. "And my nephew is making an ass of himself?" Peter asked staring at me intently. I let out a frustrated sigh. "Shut up Peter! I don't need you to play therapist right now. I need to…" I started and stopped as the front door opened and closed quietly. "Derek I need to talk to you…" I said softly knowing he could hear me. I walked out of the living room and found Derek waiting for me by the stairs.

He led the way up the stairs and to my room. I shut the door behind me and turned to face Derek. He still wore the neutral mask, but everything about his body language screamed this is the last place he wants to be. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked emotionlessly. "I don't know maybe about my annoyance with your whole hot and cold thing or that you tried to use your Alpha command on me… which would you like to talk about?" I asked letting my frustration color my tone. "I'm sorry about using my Alpha command on you I really am Beks." He said in the same emotionless voice he had used earlier. "I haven't been hot and cold with you…" He started as his brow knitted together in confusion. I let out a bitter laugh. "Ok compare the way you've acted today to I don't know a week ago when you kissed me and ripped my clothes off. You've been giving me the cold shoulder…" "What do you want from me Beks?" He growled. "Oh did you just show a tiny bit of emotion? I want you to make up your mind!" "About what?" he growled taking step towards me. "About us." I spat squaring my shoulders and standing toe to toe with him. "What do you me us Rebekah? Until a week ago I didn't even know you where you were or if you were even alive!" He roared taking another step towards me. "Whose fault is that Derek?" "You left without saying goodbye… you didn't speak to me for six years!" He said as his eyes flashed red. I hung my head and willed the tears that were stinging my eyes not to fall. "I left because of you… You said you hated me… You said you never wanted to see or hear from me again… so I gave you what you wanted…" I stammered cursing my voice for sounding do weak. "So why did you come back?" he asked from between clenched teeth. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I came back because I missed you so much it hurt more to be away from you than it did to be with you…" I said softly. "Why?" he asked matching the softness of my tone. "Why what?" I growled as my annoyance came back with a vengeance. "It just doesn't make sense!" He barked take a few steps away from me.

I let an annoyed growl escape my lips. "You just don't get it!" I yelled. "Then tell me what am I missing?" He growled as he crossed the room trapping me against the wall. I felt tears start to sting my eyes again, but I refuse to let them fall. "You're missing the fact that I love you." I said softly. He just stared at me stunned as I slipped away and out of the room.

I slipped into the bathroom and changed out of my bloody clothes as I turned the shower on. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water relax my body as I finally let my tears escape. He finally knew after so many years of trying to hide my feelings for Derek Hale he finally knew that even after all of these years I was in love with him…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I would have had this in earlier but my friend had a slight crisis so I had to save the day! I've been listening to Daughter pretty much every time I write for this story... if you haven't heard of her she's amazing! **

_Derek POV_

I stood in stunned silence as Beks slipped out of the room and went to take a shower. I sunk to my knees as her confession sunk in. "I'm so stupid!" I growled as I rested my back against the bed. "You got that right!" Peter said from the living room. "Shut up Peter! I killed you once and I can do it again." I growled as he laughed. I felt years of pint up tears threatening to fall. "You were right Laura… like always." I said softly to myself as a memory pulled me under.

It was the day after Beks and I had our fight. I was going to apologize when I saw her at school but she never showed up. I sent her a text when I got home saying we need to talk. I had just gotten to my room when Laura burst through the door. "What did you do?" She growled glaring at me. "What do you mean?" I asked confused by her anger. "Tess just called me and said that Rebekah went to live Anna. She claims she wanted to go because of the better schools, but I heard you guys arguing last night! What did you do?" She asked sharply. Fear had settled in my stomach and I prayed that she didn't hear anything about Kate… That would ruin everything, besides she isn't as bad as Beks made her sound. "I didn't do anything Laura… besides if she really left she would have come by to say goodbye." I said knowing Beks wouldn't just leave without as much as a goodbye. "She's really gone! I think Tess would know considering she lives with her!" My sister said still glaring. "If she left why would it be my fault?" I growled feeling annoyed. "She did leave dog food breath! You told her you hated her and you never wanted to see her again!" Laura roared. Guilt washed over me when I heard my words thrown back at me. I instantly stood and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Laura roared following me. "I'm going to find her… I'm going to tell her I'm sorry…" I stammered walking out of the house.

I felt my tears running hot down my cheeks. "I won't let myself make the same mistake again…" I whispered as I stood. "I can't lose her again…" I said to myself as I walked to the bathroom across the hall. I knocked once and then walked into the stem filled bathroom shutting the door behind me. "What do you want Derek?" Beks asked sharply. Her words cut through to me like a knife. I took a deep breath in trying to gather my courage. The air was perfumed by her shampoo and salty tears that I knew she was trying to hide. I felt my own tears falling again as I realized I caused her to cry. "Rebekah…" I said hoarsely. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Rebekah… I'm sorry…" I stammered as she opened the siding door of the shower. She stuck her head out and I couldn't contain my smile. Her shoulder length honey colored hair was covered in soap and piled on the top of her head. Her bright blue eyes searched mine for a moment. "I'm sorry for everything…" I said sitting down on the floor letting my back rest against the sink. I looked up to see her silhouette rinsing the shampoo out of her hair and then she sat down and just stared at me as the warm water ran down her body. "I'm sorry about everything I said when you were trying to tell me about Kate…" "I was trying to tell you how I felt that night before we got into that fight…" She said in a small voice. "Then when you left I was a wreck but I kept denying how I felt about you… then the fire happened…" I choked as a sob rolled through my body. She reached out a dripping wet hand and wiped away my tears as they fell. "I wanted to find you and tell you that you were right and that I was sorry… but then I was scared that if I found you I'd lose you again or you would get hurt because of me like my family did…" "You can't keep blaming yourself for their deaths Derek… you were young… and she used you…" Rebekah stammered as she intertwined her fingers with mine. "So I pushed everyone away… even Laura and then she… died…" I choked as a fresh wave of sobs over took me. "Then I came back here and now my packs in trouble because the Argents want revenge and then out of nowhere you showed up… I honestly didn't think you were real… I thought it was some trick… that's why I was late to the coffee shop. Then I saw you and it felt like those six years of distance and hurtful words never happened and for the first time in a long time I was happy…" she gave my hand a loving squeeze and I looked up to meet her eyes. "Then the Argents took you to hurt me… that was the worst feeling in the world. When you asked me if I would stay with you I was actually so I happy that I couldn't sleep…" I admitted as a blush burned my cheeks. "Everything was amazing and you were back and you gave us this amazing house to call a home… I started to pull away because I don't want you to get hurt because of me… I have a knack for bring destruction where ever I go…" I said looking into her blue eyes again. She was crying and my heart began to ache.

"What's wrong?" I asked cupping her delicate face in my hands. "I'm fine." She sniffled. "Why are you crying?" I asked as I wiped away her tears. "They're happy tears you silly pup." She laughed and the sound warmed my heart. "I just don't want to lose you… again… because of something I did." I stammered. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at me. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me Derek… I mean as long as you'll have me…" She said adding the last part awkwardly. I brought my face so close to hers that our foreheads and noses were touching. "I'll always want you. I love you Rebekah… I always have even when I was too young and foolish to realize it. So if you'll have me I'd like to love you and be by your side until the sun, moon, and all of the stars burn out." I said softly never letting my eyes leave hers as I prayed that she would say yes.

She reached out and grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me half way into the shower as her lips met mine. The kiss was soft and gentle as I made my way full clothes into the shower. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She tasted lie vanilla soap and her lavender shampoo. I pulled away from the kiss and met her eyes as she smile. "Is that a yes?" I asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I've been waiting to hear you say that for almost 12 years… I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my days any other way." She said kissing me again. This time her kiss held a hungry fire that was ready to consume us both. She quickly helped me out of my soaking wet shirt as I turned the now cold water off. I picked her up and cradled her against my chest and carried her back to her room.

I laid her down on the bed and she quickly pulled me to her for another heat filled kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked looking into her eager eyes. "I love you and I have for a long time… I'm 100% sure I want this… Are you? It can't be reversed.." She stammered nervously. I kissed her softly and smiled. "I have never been so sure of something in my life." I breathed as she smiled.

**A/N (again cause I feel like asking you guys things and stuff!) Ok would you guys mind if there was like two chapters of cheesy pack/Derek and Beks ness? Sadly the end is coming and I don't want to end it to quick sooo if you guys don't mind I might write a couple cheesy bonding chapters because I enjoy writing this story and all the awesome feed back from everyone! Oh and to explain what Isaac meant he was referring to the nightmare he told Beks about. And one last question because I love new music do an of you have a song that reminds you of Beks and Derek? Sorry for being a chatty Kathy I'll shut up now :D**

**3 Monster  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey everyone! I finally had time to sit and write so I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! :)**

Bek's POV

I was awoken by someone peppering my body with kisses. I smiled as I opened my eyes and snuggled closer to Derek. "Good morning beautiful." He sighed as he nuzzled my neck. "It is a good morning." I said happily as I sat up and started to stretch. My back groaned in protest but all it took was one look around to realize why. The sheets and blankets were covered in blood. I sighed happily as memories of last night began to replay in my mind. My imagination had nothing on the perfection of last night. "Sorry about you back… and your side… but I think you got me back pretty good." Derek murmured against my shoulder. I looked down at my sore body to see bright red scratch and bite marks. I let small giggle escape me when I realized my body must be really tired of healing it's self from last night and Derek didn't look much better. His whole upper body was covered in bright red scratches. "I don't mind… In fact…" I started to stammered as Derek cut me off with a kiss. Sadly our kiss was cut short as my stomached called out to be fed.

I groaned cursing my body for needing nourishment as Derek left a trail of kissed down my jaw and neck stopping at the bright pink scar over my heart. I smiled as my eyes fell onto his matching pink scar over his heart. "Someone's hungry… Come on let's get dressed… we might as well send the pack off to school with some good news." Derek said kissing me one last time before he got out of bed. He threw me underwear and then a tank top and a pair of jeans. He pulled on a pair of boxers and a dark pair of jeans with a black T-shirt. He grabbed my hand and we headed down the stairs where Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Peter were all eating breakfast.

"Oh who smells so funny?" Peter asked with a huge smile. "Probably you! Have you smelled yourself lately zombie guy?" Isaac asked with a teasing smile. The breakfast table erupted with laughter as I sat down while Derek grabbed two bowls from the cabinet. "No seriously… Nephew did you finally come to your senses?" Peter asked eyeing both of us. I tried to use my hair to shield the blush that was burning on my cheeks. Derek sat down next to me and poured himself a bowl of Captain Crunch. "And if I did?" Derek challenged. " If you did finally take the lovely Miss Rebekah as your mate I think a party is in order!" Peter cried excitedly. "Wait… Did you guys really mate?" Erica asked smiling excitedly. "I think they did Erica… that would explain why they smell different." Boyd explained. "Oh my god! Yay! I think a party is definitely in order!" Erica squealed happily. "Yeah! I can see it now! We can even hang banners that say 'Congratulations of finally getting some'" Isaac laughed. "Choosing a mate is actually a serious thing…" I said quietly interrupting the banter. I felt Erica, Boyd, and Isaac staring at me. "A mate is for life… Once you mate with someone you're claiming them as yours and they claim you… You're mated to that person for the rest of your life…" I explained s I poured some Pops into my bowl. "What if your mate dies? Can you get a new one?" Isaac asked. Derek, Peter, and I all shared awkward glances when finally Derek cleared his throat. "If your mate dies… your mate dies… You don't get a new one they aren't cars or video games Isaac…" Derek began to explain. "Why can't you find a new mate if yours dies?" Boyd asked. "Your wolf won't recognize anyone else…" Derek answered simply. "So your wolf will only let you mate with one person?" Erica asked. "Pretty much… If you lose your mate you pretty much lose a part of yourself…" Derek said taking a bite of his cereal. "If you lose your mate there will always be something missing in your life and nothing can fill the void… it helps having a pack around… losing a mate can cause any wolf but especially an Omega to go insane…" Peter said quietly as sadness darkened his features. "Well we better get to school!" Erica said saving Isaac and Boyd.

Derek, Peter, and I finished breakfast in a sad silence. "I meant it about the party by the way." Peter said as he took his dishes to the sink. "Peter there doesn't need to be a party…" I said softly looking down at the last few bits of cereal that were floating around in my milk. "Picking your mate is a big deal… you said it yourself… How about something small? Just have the pack?" Peter pleaded. I looked at Derek who was smiling ear to ear. I rolled my eyes. "Fine we can have a small pack party… I can go into town later to get some party supplies…" I said giving Peter a small smile. "I'll come with…" Peter started to say but Derek cut him off. "Actually I was hoping you would help me with some training techniques…" Derek said as Peter's smile grew. "I would love to help. Now if you two lovebirds would excuse me I have to go see if I can convince Victoria to eat something…" Peter said with a sigh. "She hasn't eaten?" I asked. "Not since we got here… she says she doesn't want to live as a monster." Peter said throwing his hads into the air. "I'll take care of this." Derek growled heading towards the stairs. I looked at Peter and we both ran towards the stairs eager to see what Derek would do.

There was a faint knock on Victoria's door. "Victoria can I come in?" Derek asked calmly. "Go away!" She shouted. "Let me in Victoria!" Derek growled. "I said go away you stupid mutt!" She growled in response. Derek let out a fierce roar that shook the house. Peter and I scurried away from the stairs and quickly turned on the PS3 and started playing Call of Duty to busy ourselves. A few minutes later Victoria walked down to the kitchen and sat down with a bowl of cereal. Derek followed behind her and stopped in the living room where Peter and I were. "That was easy… Bek's would you like to go on a run with me?" Derek asked looking over at me. I nodded and followed him out the door. We ran through the forest on paths only known by us. We stopped at a nearby lake that was about 2.5 miles from the house.

Derek sat under nearby tree and pulled me into his lap. He kissed me softly for a moment and then he pulled away and studied the water. "What's on your mind?" I asked sensing that he was holding something back. "You mostly… then the pack and our Argent problem… and the whole Jackson dilemma… I'm worried…" He stammered as I snuggled myself against him. "What are you worried about? Because we can figure out the whole Argent thing and as for Jackson… well we'll think of something." I said kissing his cheek. He smiled as I spoke. "I'm just not sure I can protect everyone… I don't want to lose anyone especially not you." He said nuzzling his face into my neck. I giggled as his whiskers tickled my skin. "Well I'm a big girl and take care of myself and besides I finally have you, so I'm not going anywhere." I said kissing him.

We stayed by the lake for a few hours before finally deciding to go home. Derek and Peter went to discuss different training methods so I decided to watch a movie until the pack got home. Erica came home first since the boys had lacrosse practice. She plopped down on the couch and laid her head on my shoulder. "How was school?" I asked and she groaned. "I hate school and boys and Lydia Martin!" Erica growled. I studied her for a moment. "Why do you hate this Lydia girl? You literally growl every single time she's brought up in conversation." I said with a small laugh. Erica sighed and hung her head. "Isn't it obvious… Stiles is in love with her!" Erica mumbled running her hands through her hair. Ah… and you are in love with Stiles?" I asked as I connected the dots. "Is it that obvious?" Erica squeaked. I could only smile and recall my conversation with Laura when I was 14. "Erica boys are dumb… sometimes you just have to grab their face look them straight in the eyes and say 'I am madly in love with you!'" I explained as her face brightened. "Do you think it will really work?" She asked. "Well after 12 years of pinning for Derek Hale and trying to hide my feelings for him I told him… and now I'm his mate." I said as a goofy smile made its way to my lips. Erica was about to respond when the front door flew open and in walked Scott, Boyd, Isaac, and Stiles. The boys were making their way to the kitchen when Derek ran up the basement steps to greet them. "Good you're home! Let's get to training." Derek said and all the Betas groaned. Erica got up and followed them down to the basement leaving me alone with Stiles. "Hey want to run to town with me?" I asked. "Let me translate that… Hey Stiles I need to go to town will you drive me?" Stiles said with a smirk. "You could drive or I could drive and take the Camaro…" I said matching his smirk. His eyes lit up as I grabbed Derek's keys. "Hey! We're taking the car to get party stuff!" I yelled as I shut the door knowing Derek could hear me.

"So how was your day?" I asked as I pulled onto the main road leading to town. "It was a normal boring day except I pissed off Erica and I have no idea what I did and Lydia is ignoring the fact that I exist…" he said sadly. "Well have you ever thought that you're ignoring the fact that someone exists?" I asked glancing over at him. "What do you mean?" He asked letting his confusion color his tone. "I mean I know someone who is very happy you exist but you don't give her the time of day." I said with a smile. "Who?" He asked turning to face me. "I can't say but I can say you do know her." I said flashing him a devilish grin. "Whoa! Hold up… Bek's you're really pretty and all and any guy would be lucky to have you but aren't you with Derek? His scariness outweighs your prettiness by a crap ton!" Stiles said in a nervous rush as he ran his hands through his short hair. "Not me Stiles!" I growled. "Ok… good cause you're awesome and everything but I would lose if I had to fight Derek…" He said visibly relaxing. "Oh Stiles just shut up now!" I growled as we pulled into the party store.

We ran by a nearby bakery after we got decorations and then we stopped at Walmart to pick up some ice cream. Stiles and I actually had the whole place decorated and dinner ready by the time the packs training was over. Once everyone had there drinks poured Peter stood up and cleared his throat. "To Derek and Rebekah! I hope you two have a very long and happy life together and life grants you more joyous times than bad. Enjoy each other, cherish each other and since I miss dear old Zeke so much have lots of babies cause we're a dying breed you know." Peter said with a laugh as everyone held up their glasses for the toast. "Bek's did your mom and dad ever tell you how they met?" Peter asked as I laid my head on Derek's shoulder and everyone began to dig into the food. "Nope." I said as I filled my plate.

"Well it ties in with why your parent would both have heart attacks if they saw you and Derek right now… Your father and I went to school together and believe it or not your mother was one of the most stunning girls to grace the halls of Beacon Hills High. Well I had a huge crush on your mother and good ol' Zeke knew it and teased me day in and day out about it. Anyway I was sitting on the porch at my house talking to my brother when I heard a shriek that made my heart drop. It was your mother. She had gone for a jog in the woods in the middle of the night… I'm actually really glad you take after your dad's side of the family…" Peter said as he took a bite of his food. "Can you stick to the story?" I asked with a laugh. Peter rolled his eyes as he cleared his throat. "So I take off sprinting towards the screams and I find your mom crumpled up in a bloody heap. I picked her up as carefully as I could and ran back to my house. She kept mumbling about how some wolf thing attacked her, but I dismissed it at first and blamed it on her blood loss. I then proceeded to beg my father to give her the bite because we wouldn't be able to get her to a hospital in time. So he gave her the bite…" "Hold on a minute! My mom was born a werewolf." I growled. "No she wasn't she was just a simple human… Now let me finish." "No she wasn't changed!" I said as confusion contorted my features. Derek grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap. "Ok Rebekah… Have you ever met anyone on your mom's side?" Peter asked meeting my eyes. I could only shake my head. "They are all human some of them are actually still here in Beacon Hills believe it or not. Can I go on with the story now Beks?" Peter asked still holding my eyes. I studied him for a moment and couldn't detect even the slightest hint of a lie. "My mom wasn't born a wolf?" I asked still trying to let the news sink in. "It's ok love because she had you and that's all that matters to me." Derek said softly as he kissed the top of my head.

"Your mom was born a human. Now moving on! I stayed by her side as she began to heal and that's when I noticed she was starting to smell kind of funny. I had a slight hunch as to why so I pushed past the fabric of her hoodie and what I saw made my heart fall into my stomach. Right under her collarbone was a bright pink scar. She had been marked by a werewolf. He had claimed her. I cursed every god under the sun when laughter caught my attention. It was Zeke standing in the doorway. 'You wasted your chance Pete old boy… and I mean look at her I couldn't help myself.' He said walking over to me as all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Zeke had attacked her and claimed her. It made me sick… but what was worse was that she blamed the attack on me and then three years later she married your father." Peter said studying the food on his plate. "Wow… I never knew that… so why would she hate me being with Derek?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck as he held me closer. "Your mother thinks that I attacked her… it's my fault that she's a werewolf… She never liked my family after that but only put up with us because Zeke's family and mine were good friends… I even forgave your father once I met my mate when I was 20." Peter explained. "Your father would be furious because of the pain Derek has caused you in the past, but if he could see that you're happy he would learn to live with it." Peter said with a smile.

As dinner wound down and we went to the living room to watch a movie Erica grabbed Stiles and dragged him upstairs. Derek and I headed to bed as the movie finished and soon the pack followed. I awoke as sun light washed over my bear skin. I gave a good stretch and realized that I needed to wash the sheets. I threw on a tank top and a pair of sweatpants and made my way to the laundry room. "Morning." I grumbled to Peter and Derek walked into the kitchen and pulled me into a hug. He gave me a quick kiss and then grabbed a bowl for me as I poured myself some coffee. "I'm going to go for a run I'll be back in a bit ok?" Derek asked kissing the top of my head as I poured myself some cereal. "Ok… I love you…" I said sleepily. "Love you too sleeping beauty." He said and then he was out the door. "Wow! I don't think I've seen him smile like this since he was a teenager." Peter laughed. I just smiled as I allowed myself to wake up more. "Where's the pack?" I asked. "They already left for school it a quarter past ten Beks." Peter answered with a smile. "Are you serious?" I asked with my mouth full. "Yep… Derek wanted to let you sleep in." Peter answered. I had just finished my breakfast when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Peter said rising to answer the door. "Expecting a hot date or something?" I called after him. "It's for you…" Peter said as worry lines creased his face. I shrugged and went to the door. I stepped out onto the porch when I saw five familiar face glaring at me. My stomach bottomed out and I felt like I was about to lose my breakfast. Why did they have to come here?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Let me know what you think! And thanks for all the positive feedback ya'll make my day :)**

A cold wind whipped my hair back as I pulled my hoodie tighter and went to face my sisters. "Hey… it's nice to see you guys…" I lied as I met them at the steps. "Mom sent us." Anna said glaring at me. "Why did mom send you?" I asked rolling my eyes as I played along. "She knows what you're doing!" Ellie growled taking a step towards me. I felt my heart rate start to pick up and I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. Anna pulled Ellie back as Lily decided to speak up. "She knows you're with Derek and that you're letting him and his pack stay at our house!" She growled as her eyes flashed violet. I felt a growl ripple through me answering her challenge. As soon as the growl left me fear hit me so hard I took a step back. I swallowed hard trying to calm myself because the fear wasn't mine… it was Derek's he knew something was wrong. I kept trying to think of happy calming thoughts but I was interrupted when Mollie spoke. "You have to come home with us though… Mom even said that she would transfer the deed to him as long as you come with us." "Does dad know?" I asked softly as I bit my lip nervously. "Christ Rebekah! What do you think? He would come here himself to put the stupid mutt down so you could get on with your life if he knew you were here still pinning for Hale!" Anna shouted. I couldn't suppress the roar that escaped me. No one was going to hurt Derek, not while I'm alive. I felt Derek's fear running like ice through my veins. He was running as fast as he could towards the house.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said coldly. "Please Beks just come home with us it's where you belong." A very pregnant Tess pleaded. I felt myself relax for just a moment as I met her eyes. Tess was only a year older than me and she had always been very supportive. She flashed me a small smile and it warmed my heart. "Rebekah don't you understand? He doesn't want you!" Lily roared as she began to pace. "You don't know that." I said from between clenched teeth. "You moved across the country because he said he hated you!" Ellie yelled glaring at me. "There's nothing here for you Rebekah so let's just go home!" Mollie said annoyed. "I said I'm not going anywhere!" I growled planting my feet firmly into the ground. "Rebekah you are done playing house! It's time to come home and be with your own!" I said narrowing her eyes at me. I threw my head back and laughed. "Anna did you seriously just try and pull rank on me?" I laughed. "If I can break dad's Alpha commands what makes you think that you ordering me around will work?" I asked still laughing as Derek's confusion washed over me. He didn't understand the sudden change in emotion.

"Come on Rebekah! You have no ties here it's not like you're mated or anything." Mollie said tossing her hair. I looked up and glared at each of my sister until my gaze fell upon Tess. I felt my face soften and I knew by the look on her face that she knew the truth. "Beks you please tell me you didn't." Tess said softly as worry contorted her pretty features. I bit my lip nervously as panic set it. "Take your hoodie off!" Anna ordered sternly. "No.." I said taking a hesitant step backwards. I heard the front door open as my sisters circled around me. "Is there a problem?" Peter asked casually. "Stay out of this Hale!" Ellie growled. "This is family business." Mollie spat reaching for my hoodie as a roar ripped through the air. Derek came careening out of the forest on all fours and then he jumped over Mollie nearly knocked her to the ground. He placed himself defensively in front of me and let out an earth shattering roar.

My sisters stared dumbfounded at Derek. His shirt had disappeared and his gym shorts were ripped up from the frantic run to find me. I gently laid a hand on his shoulder and I felt him relax. He turned away from my sisters and focused his attention onto me. His eyes carefully scanned my body for any signs of harm. He caressed my face delicately as his green eyes searched mine. He seemed pleased with whatever answer he found and he let a small smile replace his scowl. "Are you ok?" He whispered softly so only I could hear. I only nodded as he kissed the top of my head. He turned back around and studied my sisters. "Is there a problem here?" He growled as his scowl fell back into place. "Out of the way mutt.." Anna growled trying to push past Derek. "I said is there a problem here?" He growled glaring at her. "Yeah you!" Anna roared trying to shove him away, but he was immovable. I pulled Derek back and handed him my hoodie. I let out a small laugh as my sisters gasped at the pink scar over my heart. "There you go. There's your answer now you can run home and tell mom and dad if you'd like. I'm sure he's love that I didn't settle for a beta but and Alpha!" I said with a grin. "You little whore!" Lily spat causing Derek to growl. Tess shrugged and gave me a knowing smile. "Well girl's looks like our job is done she's not going to leave him now." She said turning away and heading for their car. There were a few protests but soon they were all headed to the car. Anna looked back at me and locked eyes with me. "You know they're going to come for him. What are you going to do then?" She asked softly. "I'll stand by my mate until the last beat of my heart." I growled. Anna only shook her head. "You could've been so much more… oh well it's your funeral I guess." I said with a shrug as she slipped into her car and they drove away.

I turned around and was immediately engulfed in a hug. "What the hell were you thinking? Were you going to fight them all?" Derek asked as concern filled his eyes and coated his voice. "No they dropped by unexpected… I panicked because they were trying to take me back with them…" I said feeling emotionally drained. "I didn't realize how clear the link was… I could feel your fear… it hit me like a ton of bricks." I said with a laugh as I grabbed his hand and we headed into the house. "Yeah… when your panic and fear hit me it caused me to trip and fall…" Derek said with a smile.

The rest of the day was lazy. I watched movies with Derek and did laundry until the pack got home from school. Derek was helping my fold some towels that I had just gotten from the washer when Erica, Boy, and Isaac burst through the door laughing. Erica looked up at me and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed throwing herself at me. "Why are smashing me and thanking me?" I asked as she kissed me cheek. "Oh cool you guys are watching Dawn of the Dead!" Boyd said picking up a few towels to fold as he watched. "OOO! Has Richard Cheese's version of Down with the Sickness come on yet? That part is awesome!" Isaac said grabbing the rest of the towels from Derek to fold them. "Not yet." Derek said with a laugh as he watched the pack. "You were right! I told Stiles about my feelings and he kissed me today! It was right in front of Lydia too… then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes! Then he gave me this rose!" She said happily. "That's awesome Erica! You had more guts than me… it took me a while to tell Derek." I laughed. Derek looked over at me and winked then kissed my hand.

Erica spent the rest of the night telling me about Stiles, so I was very thankful by the time I fell into bed. Derek slid in next to me and pulled me to his chest. "So if I overreacted with your sisters… it just thought something was horribly wrong and I kept seeing all the different ways you could get hurt or killed and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you…" He sighed as I nuzzled into his chest. "No I thought it was cute and proving my point that I'm never going to leave you." I yawned sleepily. A laugh rumbled through his body and it warmed my soul. "Wanna know a secret?" I asked looking up at him. "Sure!" He said kissing my nose. "You were the reason I was able to break my dad's Alpha command whenever he used it on me… I know it's silly, but…" I was cute off as Derek kissed me so softly it took my breath away. "I love you Beks." He whispered as sleep pulled me under.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Yay! I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think! :D**

I awoke as the sun began to fill my room. I snuggled closer to Derek and sighed happily. He stirred slightly and snaked his arms around my waist. "I love you." He mumbled sleepily as he opened his eyes and kissed the top of my head. "I love you too." I murmured against his chest. "Do we have to get up?" he asked tipping my chin up so he could reach my lips for a kiss. "Yeah we have to get up… it's Saturday and I was thinking about taking the pack to go pick colors out for their rooms." I sighed as I stretched. A playful growl escaped Derek as he pulled me closer with one arm and then he began to tickle me while I was in mid-stretch. I squealed as my body convulsed and twitched. Derek's warm laughter filled the air. "Derek!... Stop!... Please stop!" I gasped as I tried to get away from him. "What was that love?" He asked with a wicked smile. "Please stop!" I squealed as he continued to tickle me. "Derek don't! Stop Derek I mean it!" I gasped. His laughter filled the room again as he kept on tickling me. "Derek!" I growled feeling my anger flare to life. I felt my control slip and I shifted and struck out at Derek.

My claws scrapped against his bare chest and he howled in pain. His eye flashed red and he lunged across the bed and pinned me down. He centered his weight on my hips and held both of my hands over my head with one clawed hand. He growled and it shook the bed. I met his eyes challenging him as I growled back. He leaned down with his face only inches from mine and let out a roar. I took a deep breath and felt myself gain control again. I looked into his red eyes and smiled. I closed the gap between our bodies and crushed my lips against his. I felt his body tense for a second and then he began to relax as the kiss began to deepen. I cursed the need for oxygen as we pulled away to catch our breath. "You're the most… amazing women I have ever met." Derek panted as he let me go and rolled back over to his side of the bed. "I love you too dear." I said kissing him on the cheek then I rolled out of bed and walked over to the dresser to pick out an outfit for the day.

We got dressed and the walked downstairs hand in hand. We found the pack, Peter, and a very aggravated Victoria sitting around the living room. "Sounds like you two had a fun morning!" Peter said brightly with a giant smile. I rolled my eyes at his as a blush made its way to my cheeks. Derek let a low growl rumble in his chest as he glared at Peter. I gave Derek's hand a squeeze. He looked down at our intertwined fingers as he brought my hand to his mouth and he kissed it. His green eyes met mine and I thought my heart was going to explode. Our little moment was interrupted as Erica cleared her throat. "Oh hey guys do you want to pick out paint for your rooms?" I asked. "I was actually wondering if we could have a girl's day… just you and me." Erica asked. I looked up at Derek and he smiled. "Go ahead I wanted to have the guys help me with something anyway." Derek said with a smile. Erica squealed excitedly. I looked up at Derek and gave him a quick kiss. "Can we take the Camaro?" I asked batting my eyelashes while putting on the best puppy dog face I could. Derek stared at me for a long moment then handed me the keys. I gave him another quick kiss then grabbed his leather jacket and ran out the door with Erica.

As soon as we were in the car Erica started to tell me everything about Stiles. I love her to death but by the time we got to the mall I was tuning her mindless chatter out. I let my mind wonder as Anna's words bounced around my head. _"You know they're going to come for him." _Anna's voice echoed eerily through my mind. The only thing I know for sure is I'll have to be dead for them to get to Derek! I won't let anyone hurt him… he's already had too much pain in his life…

Erica and I shopped around for a while and then had lunch in the food court. We were in our last store when a familiar scent hit me. I stood in my dressing room stall and took a deep breath. Confusion hit me… Why was Allison here? Then I heard another girls voice talking with her. "That's Lydia." Erica whispered quietly so only I could hear her. "You've been acting strange all day Allison. What's wrong?" Lydia asked from the dressing room across from Allison. "It's nothing…" Allison stammered sadly. "Oh come on Allison what's wrong?" Lydia pestered. "Let's get out of here." I whispered to Erica as I opened the door to my room just as Allison did. She met my gaze and her eyes were filled with tears instantly. Her face contorted into an angry masked. She marched over to me and slapped me with all her might. I bit down my lip fighting for control of my wolf. Erica was next to me and I could hear a growl building in her chest. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I laid a hand on Erica's shoulder.

"This is all your fault!" Allison screamed. "If you would've just stayed away none of this would be happening!" She said from between clenched teeth. She raised her hand to slap me again but I caught her by her wrist. She tried to use her other hand but I caught her. "What's wrong Allison? What's happening?" I asked softly. She glared at me with watery eyes. "I hate you!" She growled and then she spit in my face. I let her go and wiped the spit off of my face as she and Lydia ran out. "Are you ok?" Erica asked. "I'm fine… let's go home." I said softly. We drove home in silence. As we pulled up to the house we saw all of the boys on the porch. Derek opened my car door for me and helped me out. "What's going on?" I asked taking in Isaac, Boyd, Scott, and Stiles. "We're taking a family picture!" Stiles said throwing an arm around Erica's waist and pulling her close. Derek shot a glare towards Stiles. "What?" He asked confused. "It was supposed to be a surprise!" Derek growled. "Oh… sorry…" Stiles started as the other boys broke out with laughter. "Stiles are you sure this is a family picture?" Boyd asked with a grin. "Kind of…" "Think about it Stiles…" Scott urged. Stiles just stared at them like they had lost their marbles. "God use your brain Stiles!" Isaac growled. He still didn't get as Peter laughed at his blank expression. "I am so glad I didn't give you the bite! If we're a family then you're dating your sister!" Peter laughed. "I thought being included in a pack meant we were a family…." Stiles said. "We're better than a family. We're a pack and that bond is stronger than anything… even if a few of your pack mates need to grow up." I growled glaring at the boys. Derek pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head. "I love you." He laughed as he took my hand and we all got seated on the porch steps. Isaac had a camera set up on a tripod and as soon as everyone was situated he set the timer and ran to his place. "Say cheese!" Peter said with a laugh. "Peter is a smelly zombie!" Stiles yelled as the flash went off. We all broke down and laughed until our sides ached. "I sir am not a zombie or cheese." Peter growled. "You came back from the dead so you are a zombie and they make me think of swiss cheese!" Stiles said proud of himself as we all walked into the house.

I hung back for a few moments and caught Scott as everyone headed inside. "What's up Beks?" He asked studying me. "You love Allison right?" I asked meeting his eyes. "Of course…" He said softly. "Something is going on with her… I have no idea what it is, but just look after her ok?" I stammered. "Yeah… what happened?" He asked. "We ran into her and Lydia at the mall… she slapped me and freaked out on me… She said it's my fault that something's happening…" I said as his face darkened. "Ok I'll look out for her…" Scott said as we turned and walked inside. The house was filled with amazing smells that made my mouth water. We walked into the kitchen where Derek stood waiting for me. "We made dinner!" He said proudly as he scooped me into a hug. "What's going on with Allison?" He whispered as his lips brushed my ear. "You heard?" I asked softly. "I was waiting for you at the front door." He whispered. "It's nothing to freak out about lover boy." I wished. "You guys can whisper sweet nothings to each other later! Let's eat!" Isaac said digging into the food.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey everyone! Here's the next update! Let's see if we can get over 50 reviews! :) Lycan Lover made an awesome banner which should be on my profile which you guys should check out cause it's awesome! Hope y'all enjoy!**

"I had some help from Peter to find these… but I have a present for all of you!" Derek said taking in the whole pack. He stood and started handing everyone little white gold rings. "I know it sounds cheesy but these are pack rings… These belonged to my family and I thought they were all lost in the fire…" Derek started. "Nothing's lost if you know where to look nephew." Peter interrupted with a smile. Derek just rolled his eyes at Peter and continued. "These rings are a reminder that we are at our strongest when we are all together… it's also a reminder that you are never truly alone. Rebekah was 100% correct earlier when she said being a pack is better than being in a family… we're stronger than any normal blood related family could ever hope to be." Derek said handing Isaac his ring. "It's nice to have a family that actually cares." He whispered almost to himself as he slipped his ring on. Derek handed Stiles a ring and he studied it curiously. "Why are you giving me this?" He asked looking up at Derek. Derek studied him for a moment before he spoke. "Some of the most powerful packs in the world are the ones who include humans. You're not as powerless as you think you are." Derek said patting Stiles on the back as he handed Erica her ring. "Yeah you're amazing Batman!" Erica said kissing his cheek causing him to blush. "You were able to finish that salt circle at the club." Scott said giving his friend a smile. "You can also put up with wolfs bane." I said meeting his eyes as Derek handed me my ring. I smiled as he pocketed the ring for Victoria and sat back down. I took the pack ring my dad had given me and put it on my right ring finger and then I put Derek's on my left. I let my fingers carefully trace the wolves that circled the band. I smiled as my fingers ran over the small amber colored diamonds that were their eyes. The ring was a mirror image of the one on my right except the wolves had violet eyes on my family ring.

We soon retired to the living room and watched movies until two in the morning. Scott and Stiles went their separate ways while each of the pack members headed to their rooms. "Can I see that other ring?" I asked walking into our room. "Sure… Why?" He asked studying me. "She needs to be included." I said softly as he kissed the top of my head. "You are the kindest person I have ever known." He said as I walked out of our room and headed down the hall to Victoria's room. I knocked softly at the door but received no answer. I opened the door a little and poked my head into the dark room. "Victoria?" I asked softly as I walked in. I could see her curled up in a ball on her bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and let an awkward silence fill the room. "I know you hate what you've become and that you feel like you're all alone…You're part of a pack and our bond is stronger than a family… So I brought you this…" I stammered pulling the ring out of my pocket. "This is a pack ring… It's supposed to remind you that there are always people who care about you… if you ever need to talk or just want someone to argue with cause that was kind of fun… you know where to find me…" I said setting the ring on her night stand. I slipped out of her room as quickly as I had gone in. As I approached our room I saw Derek standing in front of our door. "What are you…" I began but he cut me off. "Do you remember Homecoming our sophomore year and no one was dancing except you and I?" Derek asked excitedly. "Yeah… we were complete dorks that night." I said with a smile. "Well my love may I have this dance?" He asked holding his hand out to me. I took his hand as he opened the door. I stepped inside and my jaw fell to the floor. Derek had the lights off but the room was dimly lit with candles. He walked over the cd player and pressed play. Scar Tissue by The Red Hot Chili Peppers began to drift through the speakers. "Derek Hale! Who knew you could be romantic." I said with a wicked smile as he twirled me around and we began to dance. We danced until we were panting for breath and then we collapsed on the bed. He pulled me to his chest and sighed happily. "I love you." He said softly. "I love you too." I said snuggling into his chest. "I was thinking since we mated we might as well do this right…" He said standing up. "Rebekah I know we share a bond more powerful than any human can even begin to imagine but… You would make me the happiest thing in the entire universe if you'll be my wife." He said in a rushed breath as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. "This was my mom's wedding ring and I know she would love it if you wore it." He said softly as tears began to sting my eyes. "Of course I'll marry you my love." I said as he slipped the ring onto my left ring finger. I took only a second to study the white gold band and it's four glittering diamonds before I threw myself into Derek's arms. My lips easily found his and we soon lost ourselves in a kiss.

We awoke to a loud howl and someone pounding on the door. Derek pulled on a pair of boxers and I threw on one of his T-Shirts that stopped at my thigh. We sprinted to the stairs to see a blurry eyes Scott. "I need to talk to Rebekah…" Scott said in a shaky voice. He dragged the back of his palm across his tear stained face. "Please.." He breathed meeting my eyes. I stepped past Derek and out onto the porch. I shut the door behind me as Scott led me into the forest. We went down a well-traveled path and stopped at the Hale house. "Scott what's wrong?" I asked as he slipped off his coat and handed it to me. It was 4 in the morning and I was freezing. "We need your help…" He said glumly as Allison walked up next to him. "I so sorry she sobbed shattering my good mood.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! :D I hope you enjoy finding out what's wrong with Allison!**

"You're waking me up at 4 in the morning to say sorry for slapping me?" I asked with a groan. "No. We need your help Beks." Scott said grabbing Allison's hand as we went to sit on the steps of the Hale house. "Ok what do you need my help with?" I sighed looking at Allison. Scott gave her an encouraging smile as she took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. "Before you came to town my mom was killed by Derek." Allison began to explain as Scott and I shared a knowing look. "That hurt my whole family… and my grandpa gave me the note she wrote and I was so filled with rage… I hate Derek for what he did to my family. Then we captured you and I had so much hope that I would be able to revenge my mothers death that night… but Derek and the pack saved you … then we were torturing Isaac…" She said as a sob washed over her. Scott pulled her close. "We were trying to get to Derek but when you guys saved him my grandpa was furious… then last night he gave me an ultimatum…" She stammered clinging to Scott. "What was it?" I asked softly after a long pause. "He said since we have failed to catch Derek… I have to lure Scott out and kill him… he said if we take the pack out he'll lose his strength and be easier to kill…" She sputtered as my heart dropped. "I don't want to kill anyone though…" She said so softly that the only way we heard her was with our wolf hearing. "So don't kill anyone." I answered meeting her eyes. "If I don't he will and he'll torture them and make them beg for death…" Allison sobbed I took a deep breath and tried to put myself in Allison's shoes. It was obvious that she loves Scott. I thought about someone forcing me to kill Derek… My heart nearly broke at the thought… I know I wouldn't be able to kill him… I would rather die first. "What do you guys want me to do?" I asked softly. "Can't you fix this or something?" Scott pleaded. I rolled my eyes. "Why didn't you go to Derek?" I asked. Scott gave me a look. "How do you think he would handle this?" He asked a little harshly. I knew the answer. He would go into Alpha mode and everyone would be on lock down…

I pinched the bridge of my nose as a headache started to pound in my temples. I looked over at Scott and Allison and sighed. "This all started because of your mom?" I asked and Allison nodded. I felt a plan begin to form in the back of my mind. "Ok Allison go about your day tomorrow and act normal… You two Scott… I'm going to try plan A and if that doesn't work it'll be plan B… Scott come straight to the house after school." I said standing. "What what are the plans?" Allison asked. "I have to keep him safe… No one is going to hurt Derek… Not while I'm around." I said turning to walk away. "This isn't about him!" She growled. I whirled around and turned on Allison. "This has everything to do with him!" I growled. "No it has to do with Scott!" Allison said getting into my face. I only laughed. "Foolish girl your family wants Derek dead and they know the easiest way to him is through the pack. Gerard knows that Derek would die to make sure they're safe! The pack is all he has left! So I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure your weird little Hunter family don't get your hands on him or the pack! Derek's already lost so many people he is not going to lose them!" I growled turning briskly on my heels and storming back to the house. I found Derek in the living room sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "I'm fine… Scott's a weird kid you know… What does he see in Allison?" I asked sitting in his lap and nuzzling my face into his neck. "To be honest I have no idea." Derek laughed wrapping his arms around me. "You're freezing!" Derek growled cradling me to his chest. He stood still holding me close and ran up to our room. We got under the blankets and cuddled together to make it easier for me to steal his warmth. "So all that commotion was for girl drama?" Derek asked as I began to regain feeling in my legs. "Yep yet another reason to stress to your pack to leave Argents alone!" I teased as he kissed me. I savoured the way his lips felt against mine. We were soon asleep.

We awoke ing a tangle of limbs and sheets. I kept myself snuggled up against his chest. I smiled as the steady beat of his heart filled my ears. "Would you like to join me on my run today?" He asked with a stretch. I shook my head sleepily. "Ok love you get some more sleep." He whispered with a smile as he softly kissed my lips. "I love you." I murmured. "I love you too Mrs. Hale." He said with a wink. I felt a goofy smile make it's way to my face. "I like the sound of that." I whispered as he left the room. As soon as I heard the front door close I looked down at the two rings on my left hand. His mother's ring was gorgeous. "I did it Laura!" I whispered. "We're going to be sisters!" I said excitedly to the empty room. I sat up and decided to get dressed and see if plan A would really work.


	19. Chapter 19

I stepped out of my room and went down the hall. I took a deep breath and knocked on Victoria Argents door. After a few moment of silence I walked in to find her laying in the same position as she had been last night. "Victoria?" I asked shaking her slightly. She let out a growl, so I walked to the other side of the bed so I could meet her eyes. "I need your help… Your daughter needs you." I said softly. I saw her shock register on her face. "Gerard is making her kill… He wants her to start with Scott and pick the pack off one by one to weaken Derek, so they can get to him for hurting you." I explained. Victoria let out an icy laugh. "Then she will make the world a better place." She growled sitting up in her bed. I suppressed my own growl as I leveled my gaze with hers. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt Derek, so tell me how to fix this; you were married to a Hunter!" I said holding her gaze. She gave me an impish smile. "No." She said simply. I sighed in frustrations and looked out the window when an idea hit me. "Do you really think it's going to be healthy for your daughter to kill someone she loves and then a good portion of her friends? Then how do you think she'll feel when she finds out you're alive?" I asked hoping this would disturb her. Victoria only shook her head. "She will do what is expected of her… I am a monster and should be killed… I wouldn't expect anything less from her." She answered. I growled hating her answer. "How do you think that will affect her? If she goes through with this how fucked up do you think she will become? Do you really want your daughter to fly off the hinges and go completely pyscho?" I growled. Understanding finally washed over her features. She was silent for a few moments and then spoke to me in a deathly quiet voice. "I can't let her or Chris see me like this…" "If you won't go to them then how can I help your daughter since you refuse?" I asked. Victoria stood and got out of bed and began to pace around the room as she thought. After almost 10 minutes of her pacing she finally stopped and turned to face me. "The only thing I can think of is… well to put it in animal terms so you can understand is a mate for a mate… It probably won't stop Gerard but it will satisfy my husband and daughters call for blood." She said softly. It took me a moment to process what she was saying and I knew she could read the shock on my face as clear as day. "You say you won't let anyone hurt Derek, but are you will to make the ultimate sacrifice for him?" Victoria asked eyeing me. "That's the only option I have since you won't go to your family." I said. "It's the only way to protect your beloved Alpha… He could probably take Gerard on by himself, but the only way to do that is to lay your own life on the line." Victoria said. I looked up and saw she was clearly enjoying this. "Is he really worth your life Rebekah?" She asked. Without a thought or hesitation my answer was on my tongue. "Yes… I'd die a million times over to make sure he was safe." I answered calmly. I stood and headed for her door and down the stairs. I grabbed a bagel and a glass of milk.

Peter noticed me in the kitchen and decided to join me. "I heard you with Victoria…" He said bluntly. "So.." I said as I took a bite of my bagel. "Rebekah I have never seem my nephew happy unless you are around… so please don't do anything stupid." He said grabbing my free hand. I looked up at him and realized I had started crying. "I have to save him." I said weakly as silent sobs began to shake my body. Peter Quickly stood and pulled me into a hug. "Beks do you really think you would be saving him id you died? Think of what that would be like on him." Peter said gently as he smoothed my hair. I began to sob harder at the thought of putting him through the pain of losing me. "A mate is forever my dear." Peter whispered. "If I don't do this they're going to start killing off the pack… You and I both know he will die to save them and it'll torture him if he doesn't… then when he's at his weakest they'll swoop in and kill him… If it's only me than he has the pack to busy himself with…" I stammered as Peter held me closer. "It sounds like you have your mind made up… Can you do me a favor?" He asked tilting my chin up so I had to look him in the eyes. I only nodded as more tears fell. "Take this when you go meet with Allison take my phone… I swipe Scott or Stiles phone and then call it so I know what's going on. I'll work on Victoria to see if I can talk her into putting a stop to this before you get hurt… You know Derek will know when you leave… You've also seen how the bond works… He'll be on your trail before you even get captured." Peter said. "You won't tell him will you? Promise me you won't tell Derek." I pleaded. "I promise I won't tell Derek… Now go wash your face before he sees you've been crying." Peter said pushing me towards the stairs. I had just made it into the bathroom when Derek walked through the front door.

I washed my face and tried to make my eyes not look so puffy and then I walked into our room. Derek stood by the dresser trying to find a shirt to replace his sweaty one. He looked up as I walked in and smiled at me. "How was your run?" I asked as he pulled off his shirt. "It was ok…" He started but was cut off as I tackled him to the floor. "Shit Rebekah what was that about?" Derek groaned as I buried my face in his chest and clung to him like he was the only thing holding me to the Earth. He wrapped on strong arm around my waist while his free hand carelessly ran through my hair. I took in his scent and every muscle that wire down his bare chest. "Beks what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked tilting my face so he could look into my eyes. I swallowed down my instant response and then went with my second one that was the reason I was going to go through with the first. "I just love you… I'd do anything for you." I answered shakily as he kissed me. "I love you too." He whispered as he wiped my tears away. "Can I ask you for a favor?" I asked meeting his green eyes. "Anything." He said softly. "I just want you to love me." I said quietly. Derek smiled and the held me close as he stood up and laid me down on the bed. "I promise I'll love you until the end of my days." He said kissing me. God I was going to miss him was all I thought as I lost myself in the kiss.

**A/N Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you think! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! You guys make my day! :D Let's try and hit 60 for this chapter!**

Derek and I spent a good amount of the rest of the day tangled in our sheets just being with each other. I memorized every line in his face and I savored the way his kisses tasted. Above all I drank in the the way his eyes would light up when he smiled. It was almost time for the pack to come home when he pulled me close to his chest. "I love you so much Rebekah." He said kissing the top of my head. "I love you too… it doesn't matter how far away I am from you I'll always love you." I said snuggling into his chest. "Please don't go live with one of your sisters again." He pleaded meeting my eyes. "As much as I tried to forget you… I just couldn't…" "I'm glad you didn't." Derek said kissing me as we heard the front door open. "I guess I have to go train the betas… Do you want to come help?" He asked. "I can't I have a few things I have to do." I said resting my forehead against his. I took a deep breath and drank in his scent. "Ok… I love you." He said kissing me one last time and then he pulled on his clothes from earlier and headed downstairs to meet the betas.

I got up and pulled on my clothes then went to my desk and got my journal out. I spent an hour writing a note to Derek in it and then I sent it on my bed when I heard a soft knock on the door. A few seconds later Scott walked in. "Hey." I said standing. "So did plan A work?" He asked studying me as I shook my head. "So what's plan B?" He asked. "Call Allison… tell her to meet me at the Hale house in 10 minutes." I said as he pulled out his phone and called her. I made sure Peter's phone as in the hoodie that I pulled on and then I walked down stairs. I could hear Derek and the other betas in the basement training. Scott followed me down the stairs and nodded and then headed down to the basement. "Is there any way I can talk you out of this?" Peter asked as I walked out onto the porch. "Nope…" I said softly. Peter stood from the porch swing and scooped me up in a hug. "Good luck then. You have my phone?" He asked. I pulled it out and showed him. "Good. After you leave I'm going to grab one of the betas and call it." He said releasing me from the hug. "If I don't make it tell Derek to read the notebook on our bed." I said softly as I pulled the hood of my hoodie up and began to jog to the Hale house. Half way there I felt the phone go off so I hit the accept button and shoved it back in my pocket.

I could smell Allison as I approached the house. She was sitting on the porch steps with a smirk on her face. "Hey." I said stopping in front of her. She looked up and smiled. "I can't believe that worked! Grandpa was right!" She said pulling her bow out from behind her. I took a step back as realization hit me. "This was a trap." I said softly. Allison laughed icily. "You guessed it! I knew convincing Scott would be easy… he's so weak, but I didn't think we would be able to get you! You're precious Derek is going to die and it's going to be all your fault!" She said with a smug laugh. "Do you really think I'd make this easy?" I asked as I took off towards the woods starting our chase.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Hey everyone! Since you guys are amazing here's a double update! Let me know what you think! :D**

_**Peter's POV**_

I watched Rebekah jog out of sight and cursed her father for giving her his stubborn streak. I walked back into the house and headed to the basement where Derek was lecturing the betas on their control. "I need to borrow Scott." I said interrupting Derek. Derek shot me a glaring look. "Why?" He growled. "Rebekah needs to talk to him." I lied looking bored. "Why doesn't she come and get him?" Derek challenged. "I don't know Derek! I didn't ask." I growled as the boy studied me. I knew he thought something was up but he had no proof. After a few long moments my nephew let out a sigh and waved Scott and I away.

Scott followed me to the living room. "I need your phone." I growled. "Why?" He asked nervously. I leaned in close so only the boy could hear my words. "Do you want Rebekah to die?" I hissed causing Scott to pale. "Why would she…" He started but couldn't finish his thought out loud. He quickly handed me his phone and I punched in my cell number. I grabbed Scott by the scruff of his shirt and started dragging him towards the door as Beks hit accept. I muted Scott's phone so Allison wouldn't hear us as I kept dragging the boy towards the woods. "Why would she die?" He kept repeating. "You don't know our dear Rebekah very well do you? That girl will protect my foolish nephew even if it costs her life." I growled stopping as we got far enough away from the house so no prying ears could hear us. "She really loves him doesn't she?" Scott asked as I put the call on speaker phone. I gave the boy a dumbfounded stare. "You're just now catching on to that fact? She's loved him since they were children." I growled. Scott was about to respond when Rebekah's voice cut through the air like a knife. "Hey" She said. I held my breath and prayed that she would change her mind and tell Allison and her hunter pals to bring it on… but in my heart I knew that was a hopeless dream. . "I can't believe that worked! Grandpa was right!" Allison said sounding way to surprised "This was a trap." Rebekah said softly. Allison let out a wicked laugh that reminded me of her mother. "You guessed it! I knew convincing Scott would be easy… he's so weak, but I didn't think we would be able to get you! You're precious Derek is going to die and it's going to be all your fault!" Allison laughed. I looked over at the boy next to me and saw his heart break before my eyes. I threw an arm around the boys shoulder and gave him an awkward hug. "You're not alone son… Derek fell for Kate's tricks and destroyed his family." I whispered hoping that would make him feel at least a little better. "Do you really think I'd make this easy?" Rebekah laughed as sounds of her running filled the air. "Oh god! Peter what do we do? You run ahead and tell Derek leave me out of the story! I'd like to not get set on fire and have my throat ripped out… again." I said pushing the boy to the house. "So tell him about last night?" He asked. "Tell him all of it except where I come in… I would appreciate you leaving that out." I said as he headed towards the house. His tears reflecting off his skin in the moonlight.

I sighed and made my way back towards the house. I was opening the front door when I hear Derek let out a deafening roar. "Christ was I that dramatic?" I asked myself out loud as I started up the stairs towards Victoria's room. I lifted my knuckle to the door when I heard Derek using every curse word under the sun while he tried to think of a plan. I quickly knocked on Victoria's door and then let myself in.

"Victoria please go and talk to your daughter." I said softly. "Why should I?" She growled as she sat up in her bed. "Rebekah…" I started but she cut me off. "Rebekah is only trying to protect Derek! She doesn't understand that no matter what she does Gerard will kill him." Victoria snapped. I felt a growl rumble in my chest. "She's trying to protect your daughter too and you know it! You know if she kills the pack she'll find you! How screwed up to you think she'll turn out? My bets are she'll be worse than Kate!" I shouted. "She's protecting you to you stubborn pain in the ass! You owe Rebekah and if she dies for you I can promise I will personally make sure your life is hell from now until the day you die." I growled getting in her face. "The world will be better with one less monster and in case you haven't noticed Peter I am in hell." He growled holding my gaze. "You know nothing of hell! Your family is the reason my is dead! I was almost burnt to death! Then I was killed and then brought back to life. I can show you hell that will make your worst nightmares quiver in fear." I growled backing up and heading for her door to help Derek find Rebekah.

"Why do you care so much for the girl?" Victoria asked quietly. I turned to look at her for a moment. "I've known her since she was a child… she has always been a part of the family and besides Rebekah and I have a huge thing in common. We both will do whatever it takes to makes sure my nephew is safe." I growled. "Are you trying to protect him since you killed his sister? Do you feel like you owe him?" She asked. "I've already made my peace about Laura… I don't feel like I owe him anything… I love him he's my family… He's all I have left." I said softly and then I turned and walked out of the room and went to help Derek find Rebekah.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Here's a quick update! :) Sorry for it being so short! I hope you enjoy! :D**

Rebekah's POV

I took off into the forest and hoped that somehow I could shake Allison. I hate it when Peter is right! As I ran I wanted nothing more than to make my way back to the house and throw myself into Derek's arms and tell him everything. As soon as the thought came it vanished. I couldn't lead the Hunter's to the house and endanger the whole pack. I kept up my fast pace as I dropped down on all fours and let my wolf take over. I resisted the urge to howl as I sensed more Hunter's starting to close in on me. I pushed on harder but I stumbled as a wave of panic and confusion washed over me. "Dammit Peter!" I geowled as Worried howl ripped through the air. I bit my lip trying to hold back my answering howl. I'm not going to be his down fall. I repeated silently to myself. "Why don't you answer him sweetheart?"" Gerard asked appearing out of nowhere.

I skidded to a stop in front of him as the Hunter's closed in on me. Allison brushed past me and went to stand with Gerard. He wrapped a loving arm around her shoulders and smiled proudly. "You have done a wonderful job my dear." Gerard purred. "When can I kill Derek?" He asked coldly as she stared at me. I growled at her and she raised her bow as more howls filled the air. "By the sounds of it he'll be here soon, but I think we should have some fun first." Gerard said happily as he clapped his hands. I heard the sound of guns being cocked. Pain ripped threw me as bullets filled with wolf's bane racketed my body. I fell to my knees panting as numbing blackness started to blur my vision. "I'm sorry Derek…" I whispered as my body collapsed on the ground.

"Quickly get her tied up… he was sure to heard the guns." Gerard ordered as his lackey's started to tie my hands and feet. "But grandpa… Derek…" Allison began to plead but the old man turned on her and glared. "I am in charge here Allison! You will have your chance with the Alpha, but we do things my way!" Gerard growled as his eyes fell back on me. He smiled impishly as he walked over to me. "This is for biting me you disgusting little thing." He growled as he hit me in the back of the head with something blunt. I blacked out because of the blow but my mind could only think of one thing… Derek.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Hey folks! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Let's see if we can hit 70 reviews! :D**

_**Peter's POV**_

By the time I had gotten down stairs my nephew had left a few very generous holes in the walls of the living room and he was currently tearing apart one of the couches. I carefully laid my hands on his shoulders and guided him to the porch. The fresh air seemed to clear his head and then he let out a worried howl. He waited a few minutes and then he turned to me. I could see unshed tears shining in his green eyes. "Why won't she answer me?" He asked. "She wants to protect you… Everything she's done she's done for you…" Scott said as he walked on to the porch. "We'll find her but we need to think with level heads and make a plan. "Erica said coming over and hugging her Alpha. Boyd walked out and laid a hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek seemed to gain strength from him as her started pulling himself together. "We're going to find her! I owe you two my life." Isaac said coming up and standing next to Erica. I was hoping Victoria would come help but part of me knew it was a lost cause. Derek let another howl ripple through the air but this time he was backed up by a chorus of his beta's. We all stood waiting for a few minutes to see if she would return the call. We were about to give up when the sound of gun fire filled the air. Derek lept over the railing of the porch and started running towards the sound. "Stay with me! If we split up it'll be easier for them to pick us off." He shouted as the betas and I fell into step behind him.

We had been running for about a mile when Erica started to veer to the left. "Erica stay with the pack!" I growled. "But I smell her sent coming from this way!" She growled as Derek stopped. He stalked over to Erica and inhaled deeply. "That's her scent…" Derek said as his confusion became very apparent. "I can smell her over here!" Boyd called from the right of us. Derek and I shared a confused look. "How can she be in two different places?" Scott asked looking about as confused as everyone else. "Hey Derek check this out!" Isaac called.

I followed Derek over to the boy. "Smell the tree… it smells just like Beks." He said moving to let Derek through. Derek's face twisted in confusion. "How…" He started as I bent towards the tree and took a big whiff. It smelled like Rebekah all right. I sighed when I decided to try something. I looked over at my nephew and locked eyes with him. "Don't say I've never done anything for you." I growled as I bent closer to the tree and licked it. I instantly spit as the coppery taste of blood filled my mouth. "They're using her blood to mark the trees." I said as I continued to spit out the taste of Rebekah's blood. I saw Derek's face go absolutely pale as he ran his hands through his hair nervously. "How are we supposed to track her?" He growled looking completely lost. "Do you still remember which way the gunshot came?" I asked as he nodded. "We should head that way… Maybe we'll be able to find some clues." I offered. "So we aren't going to follow her scent?" Erica asked. "No… follow the smell of gun powder." Derek growled taking off as soon as he caught the scent he was looking for.

The run to where we heard the shots was torturous. Rebekah's scent was everywhere it was almost suffocating. We finally came to a small clearing where the smell of gun powder was at its strongest. "Search the area!" Derek growled. I scoured the outskirts of the clearing and found empty bullet casings. I gathered them up and brought them to Derek. He was standing in the center of the clearing when I found him. "We're too late." He whispered "Don't give up… we'll find her." I said carefully patting his shoulder. "They have her captured yeah that's bad, but on the plus side she has to be alive to be bait to attract you." I said trying to console him. Derek just looked up and glared at me. He walked over to a nearby tree that had Rebekah's blood smeared on it. He said his hand gently on its rough bark. Seconds later he smashed is clawed fist into the innocent tree. I sighed and sat down as I realized he needed a moment.

_**Derek's POV**_

I flexed my hand after I punched the tree. I took a deep breath and tried to keep my emotions in check. How could Rebekah do this? The question echoed annoyingly around my skull. I felt warm blood begin to pool in my splinter filled hand. I watched as a puddle began to gather in my palm. I carefully smeared my blood into the soft white flesh of the tree. "I swear I'll find you Rebekah, even if it kills me… I will find you." I said softly so Peter wouldn't hear me.


	24. Chapter 24

Rebekah's POV

I could smell the forest and feel myself running on all fours, but something wasn't right. I was to small and scared. I turned in a frantic circle trying to find my family's scent, but I had lost them. I let out a shaky howl, but no one returned it. I felt myself begin to cry as my panicked feeling started to fill my chest. I tried one more pitiful howl and then I curled up in a ball on the ground. A few minutes later I heard footsteps running towards me. I looked up expecting to see my dad, but instead six year old Derek stood in front of me. That's when I realized this was a memory from the first time my father let me run with the pack. I was six and I kept stumbling over my feet, so I fell behind and no one noticed. A few seconds after Derek appeared Peter came into view. "Beks why are you crying?" Derek asked peering down at me.

"I lost my pack." I hiccupped meeting my friend's soft green eyes. "No one's come back for you?" he growled. Peter laid a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Come on Derek let's take her to the house then we can try to call her family." Peter said with a smile as he offered his hand to help me stand. I took it and he pulled me up. Peter held one of my hands and Derek grabbed my other. He gave it a friendly squeeze before he spoke. "Don't worry Rebekah we'll find your family… and if we don't you can stay with us forever and we can have cookies and hot chocolate every day!" He said with a crooked smile. "I like that idea." I said squeezing his hand back as we approached the Hale house.

Once inside Peter explained everything to Derek's mom and dad while Derek led me to the couch and he put on cartoons. Derek's mom hurried in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and two mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows. "Don't worry about a thing dear you can stay here as long as you want. "She said giving me a motherly hug. Derek and I finished the cookies and our drinks quickly and I soon found myself dozing off. I was awoken by my dad arguing with Derek's dad and Peter. I flinched at the raised voices. Derek quickly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "Don't worry Rebekah. I'll keep you safe. I won't let anything hurt you." He whispered as I fell back asleep.

I smiled at the memory as reality hit me like a bus. I was chained to a pipe in the basement of one of the Argent's house. My hands were bound together and so were my feet. I heard the familiar hum of electricity and growled. "Shut up! He's not going to find you here!" Allison roared shooting her crossbow at me. I hissed in pain as the arrow found it's home in my hip. I opened my eyes to find that my left eye was swollen shut. "You sure know how to treat a house guest." I croaked. I heard her load another arrow when Gerard's voice filled the room. "Now now Allison watch and learn!" Gerard purred turning up the electricity. I let out a strangled scream as my body convulsed. I managed to open my good eye to see Gerard and his granddaughter smiling. I was about to close my eye again when I caught sight of someone standing in the stairwell.

It was Chris Argent. His blue eyes were filled with sorrow as he held my gaze. "Chris! You know this… is wrong!... " I stammered as my body continued to convulse. "Do you really think Gerard's doing good by corrupt… ing… your daughter? You… can't think… this is.. right!" I stammered as Gerard let out a growl. "Lights out little wolf!" He said shooting a glaring look towards his son as he turned the electricity up. I let out another scream as I blacked out.

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry I keep switching point of views I just figured you would want to know what's going on with both Beks and Derek while she is captured. I hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know your thoughts! :) Your reviews make my day!**


	25. Chapter 25

I came to again and took a deep breath of fresh air. I opened my eyes when I realized we were in the woods. "She's awake!" A gruff voice barked. I looked up and saw that I was chained to a tree. A thick chain was wrapped around my waist and my hands we secured to the tree above my head. I tried to yank my wrists free but howled in pain as soon as my skin touched the metal that trapped my wrists to the tree. I looked up and saw that the metal was actually silver. I howled again when I tried to move my legs which I soon found out were also secured to the tree with silver. "That's right sweet heart make as much noise as you can." Gerard purred as he materialized from the shadows followed by Allison and a grim face Chris. "I won't lead him to you!" I growled as blood began to drip down my wrists.

"Oh but you already have. He has his whole pack looking for you. It's my mission to reunite this happy couple." Gerard said with a snake like smile. "I won't let you touch him." I spat as Gerard laughed. He got so close our noses were touching. "I have no problem slaughtering you too." He whispered sweetly. I felt a growl rumble in my chest. I was about to speak but was cut off by Chris. "Gerard our quarrel isn't with her! It isn't even really with Derek! Peter killed Kate because she broke the code! She killed innocents!" Chris roared pulling his father away from me. I flashed him a grateful smile just as Allison came to his side. "How can you say that?" Allison growled. "Say what?" He asked meeting his daughters gaze. "This is about Derek! It's because of him that mom's dead! It's all his fault!" She cried moving away from her father.

Chris looked at his father as understanding relaxed his features. "Derek didn't kill your mother…. Allison he was hurting Scott and Derek went to save him… she was bitten and didn't want to become a wolf.. so she…" Chris started to explain but was cut off by Gerard. "Don't listen to him Allison. You read your mother's note. You r father has betray us." Gerard said resting his hands protectively over her shoulders. I could taste the salt from her tears in the air as she looked from her father to her grandfather. "Shall we start this show my dear?" Gerard asked handing her a silver bow. She looked back up at her grandpa and then grabbed the bow.

"Allison! No! Don't do this!" Chris pleaded. "Restrain him!" Gerard barked as Allison took aim. Threehuge hunters came out of the darkness and grabbed hold of Chris as she let the arrow fly. It made its home in my left thigh. I howled in pain as she left another arrow fly and my howl turned into a scream as it pierced my right shoulder. Gerard stopped Allison just as she notched her third arrow. He walked over to me and smirked as he drew his sword and buried the tip into my left hip. I bit my lip until the coppery taste of my blood filled my mouth and I screamed and began to thrash against my silver bindings. I let out another scream as the silver began to burn my skin.

"Gerard this has to end now!" Chris yelled over my cries. "I'm going to deal with you after I gut this monstrosity." Gerard growled pointing his sword at his son. "You will not touch him!" A familiar voice cried. I looked up to see Victoria burst through the trees and take out the guards that were holding her husband back. All of the Argents froze and it was as if time was standing still. My heart just about burst from my chest as I saw Erica and Isaac come in behind Victoria. Scott, Stiles, and Boyd were right behind them. I smiled as I saw Peter. He caught my eye and gave a small bow as he smiled at me. Then Derek crossed the clearing to me.

He took in my beaten frame and instantly began to pull the arrows out of my body. "God Rebekah you're so stupid… Why would you do something so insane…" He stammered as his mouth smashed against my own in a frantic kiss. "I've missed you so much." He whispered as he cupped my face in his hands and rested his forehead on my own. "I'm so sorry Derek… I had to protect you." I said as my tears began to fall and mingle with his. "I love you so much." He whispered as he broke the chain around my waist. "I love you too." I murmured as he kissed me again. He started to reach for the restraints on my wrists and ankles, but he instantly recoiled from the silver. "Stiles I need some help over here… Come be useful for once!" Derek growled.

The boy looked up and awkwardly ran over to us. "Oh my god! Beks are you ok?" Stiles asked as he started to pull on the silver bindings. "Hurry up Stiles." Derek growled impatiently. "I'm sorry Mr. Alpha I'm human… I don't have werewolf strength!" Stiles retorted. "Here let me help." Peter barked as he grabbed on to Stiles and pulled him. Isaac and Scott came over and helped Peter. They freed my wrists and instantly threw my arms around Derek's shoulders. He quickly embraced me as the boys worked on the bindings on my ankles. "Ugh Stiles was right you do smell like a zombie!" Isaac groaned as Scott and Stiles began to laugh. As my ankles were free and I collapsed into Derek's arms.

The Argents were having a happy family reunion so they didn't notice Gerard. "This ends now!" Gerard growled charging towards Derek swinging his sword. I looked up just in time to see the moons light shine off of his silver blade. I did the only thing I could think to do. I shoved Derek to the ground and threw myself in front of Derek as the blade came down and went straight through me.

**A/N Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think with a review! :D And stay tuned for the final chapter of Heart Scars! What do you think will happen?**


	26. Chapter 26

I felt the blade pierce my skin, but at least Derek was safe. I felt myself falling as the world around me began to move in slow motion. Victoria was holding her sobbing daughter while Chris kept his arms tightly wrapped around his family. His blue eyes were filled with tears, but instead of sorrow all I could see in his eyes was joy and happiness. When Gereard had been charging towards us Peter had tried to tackle him. He had succeeded and now had the old man pinned to the ground as the pack surrounded him. I felt warm arms wrap around my rapidly cooling body. I had already lost a lot of blood and between the electricity, wolf's bane, and arrows, my body could hardly even begin to heal itself. I felt my body being pulled against Derek's chest.

His face appeared above mine and I smiled. He looked worried as he took me in but none of that mattered he was safe. I reached up slowly and caressed his face. He turned towards my hand and planted a warm kiss on my palm. "Rebekah… Why did you do that?" He choked as tears began to fill his eyes. "I love you… and I can't lose you… and neither can they." I whispered in a weak voice that I didn't recognize. "But I can't lose you either." He whispered as his tears began to fall. "They need an Alpha." I answered looking over at the pack. They were all staring at Derek and I with tears in their eyes. I hadn't noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch Derek and I.

Derek looked up and met the watery eyes of his pack. "I can't do this without you." He whispered as he looked back at me. I smiled as his green eyes met mine. He leaned down so our foreheads were touching. "I need you Rebekah… I just got you back and now I'm losing you again." He said shakily as his tears fell on to my face. "I'll always be with you… love…" I stammered as I began to cough and the edges of my world began to get blurry. Panic began to fill my chest as my blood began to fill my mouth.

"Oh god! Rebekah! Please don't leave me." Derek pleaded pulling my body closer to his. My world began to move in slow motion again. I noticed the sun was starting to rise behind Derek and that's when I saw her. Laura stood tall and beautiful as she began to walk towards me. She smiled as our eyes met. "Laura?" I whispered. "Hey girl! Long time no see." She laughed as she kneeled down beside me. "I'm glad you two finally realized how perfect you are together… I might've taken awhile, but I'm still your biggest cheerleader." Laura said with another laugh. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be dead." I said with a confused look. "I'm here to get you dork! We're going to be late, so you better say good bye…" Laura said giving her brother a sorrowful look. "Will I see him again?" I asked as fear gripped my heart. "Of course. You'll be the one to greet him when his time comes Bek's … Could I ask you a favor though?" Laura asked biting her lip with a sheepish look. I nodded as she bent down close and whispered in my ear.

Derek POV

I held my mate's fragile body in my arms as her labored breathing began to slow. I looked down into her glorious blue eyes. I could see her life fading from them and that caused another round of tears to begin to fall freely. "I love you so much Rebekah." I whispered. A smile pulled at her lips and she spoke. "I love you too Derek Hale. I always have and I always will." She whispered shakily. "I love you too." I whispered as I kissed her softly. "Laura's with me." She said against my lips. "I'm glad you won't be alone." I choked tightening my grip on her body praying that she could just stay with me. "She says you need to forgive yourself because she never blamed you for anything… She says she's proud of you. You're not a silly pup anymore you've grown into a great Alpha and she knows you'll be even greater than your dad." Rebekah said and then she began to cough again. "I'll always love you no matter how far away I am." She coughed and with the last bit of her strength she pushed herself up and kissed me so softly my heart nearly stopped with hers.

The sun had already began to rise and covered her body in its warm light as her the light left her eyes and she died. I cradled her body against my own and cried until I ran out of tears. I looked up as Peter began to walk towards me. "Derek…" He said softly as I laid Rebekah's body on the ground and stood. I looked up to see that the pack was crying just about as hard as I was. Even the Argents were crying as they took in the scene. I finally met my uncle's gaze as more tears began to blur my vision. He held his arms open and I fell into his embrace and bawled like a child.

I hadn't kept track of the time that had passed and everyone jumped as Chris Argent cleared his throat. "Derek if you would like to do the honor I completely understand otherwise… the hunters can take care of Gerard from here." I looked at the man before me and realized he was offering me the chance to avenge my mate… I could kill her killer… Peter let go of me and I stalked over to Gerard. Boyd and Isaac each had one of his arms. The old man looked up at me and I felt my rage begin to take over. I hate him for what he's done, but as quickly as my rage came it faded and my sadness took over again. I turned from the old man and walked over to Chris. "I'd rather he suffer… killing him now would be the easy way out for him." I growled and he nodded. "I also wanted to thank you for giving my wife a place to stay." He said so only my wolf hearing could pick it up. I simply nodded and walked back to Rebekah's body. I picked her up carefully. I cradled her body and then looked at my pack. "Let's go home." I said as all of them fell in behind me as I carried Beks home.

As we approached the house a familiar scent drifted through the air and I froze before the stairs as I came face to face with Zeke. "Hello Derek." Rebekah's father said sadly as he met my eyes. "You were right I couldn't protect her…" I said softly as tears began to streak my cheeks again. "You did the best you could… Chris Argent called me this morning and told me what his father was planning. Once I realized I got here to late I came back to the house to wait for you and to put my daughter to rest." Zeke said as his blue eyes reflected the sorrow I felt.

Everyone walked to the back yard and we began to dig Rebekah's grave with our bare hands. Once we were finished Zeke helped me carefully place her in the grave. I stared at my mates broken body and sickly pale skin and I began to cry again. No one said a word as we began to fill the grave in and then outlined it in stones. We all stood around her grave silently. I looked down when Erica grabbed my hand and then she grabbed Peters. Soon everyone was holding hands making a complete circle around the grave and that's when Erica let out a mournful howl. Soon all the betas picked up her howl… even Stiles. Peter and Zeke joined in and then I finally allowed myself to.

It felt good to let my wolf cry out and mourn the death of its mate. When everyone was finished we all headed inside. Everyone headed to bed except Zeke and I. I made some coffee and we sat at the kitchen table. "I honestly have no idea why her mother and sisters were surprised she chose you as her mate. It's always been you…" Zeke said finally breaking the silence. I looked up at the man before me and realized with the death of his youngest daughter he's aged at least ten years. "I don't know why she chose me to be honest Zeke." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"My daughter had an amazing gift you know. She had the ability to see the good in any person. Most people wouldn't call that a gift, but I like to think it is… She saw a good in you that no one else could see… I don't think you've even realized it yet." Zeke said as he took a sip of his coffee. "I didn't deserve her." I said miserably. "I agree with that but it doesn't matter my boy because you are the only person she wanted. Even when she was a little girl she use to always want to do things to make your life easier. I asked her why one day and she just looked at me for a moment and then said. 'Because daddy, Derek Hale deserves all of the happiness in the world'… I didn't really understand what she meant until I saw you today and now I guess I'm starting to understand what she saw in you. "

"You do?" I asked staring at the old man. "Yes… I don't know if it's the way you treat your pack or the letter I read in here… I'm sorry for prying I just wanted to see what she was thinking…" He said setting Rebekah's journal on the table between us. "I'd better get going… I have to tell the girls what happened. "Zeke said standing. I started walking with him to the door when he turned to face me. "I know you need time to mourn but keep your guard up and keep training your pack because they're going to come for you. I don't know when, but they are coming for you." Zeke warned and then even more surprising after that is he hugged me. "Good luck my boy." He said softly and then he was gone.

As soon as the front door shut I felt myself sag in defeat. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed Rebekah's journal and then I headed into our bedroom. I refused to sit on our bed so I pulled out the chair at her desk and then I opened her journal. As soon as I did that a picture fell into my lap. I choked back a sob as my eyes scanned the familiar picture that I had stashed away in one of my books. Tears began to blur my vision as I traced the lines of our young faces. I set the picture on the desk and then opened to the last page to see my name in her perfect handwriting.

_Dear Derek, _

_If you're reading this than I must have guessed wrong and am now dead. I want you to know that I love you with everything I have. You are the most amazing man I have ever met. I have loved you since… well since as far back as I can remember. You deserve the best from the world… and I guess that's the reason I died. The way I see it is the pack needs you and you need them. I guess I think it'll be easier for you to handle my death with the pack instead of dealing with the pack dying until you are totally alone. I just want you to know you've made me the happiest girl in the world. I love every memory with you even the bad ones… Please don't dwell on my death… you have bigger things to worry about my love. You know what the bigger problem is and I'm not talking about Jackson… Anyway just remember my love that no matter how far away I am from you I will always love you… if my dad can't stop me from loving you death stands no chance._

_Love your mate,_

_Rebekah_

I clutched her journal to my chest and sighed. I took a deep breath and walked over to our bed. I took off my shirt and jeans and crawled under the covers. Her scent hit me and I smiled happily as sleep took me under so I could dream of her… of my loving mate Rebekah.

**A/N Hey guys! Please don't hate me! I hope you somewhat enjoyed this chapter... Sadly this is the first story I've written where I've known the ending before I started... I honestly dreaded writing this chapter cause it made me sad. Let me know what you think! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this and basically have Derek remembering Beks and the adventures he, Beks, and Laura would have when they were kids. I'm wondering would you guys rather have just a series of one shots or would you rather have an actually story besides the memories and what not? Let me know what you think and I'll try to get spmething posted tonight or tomorrow! **

** Monster  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Hey everyone! I just posted the follow up thingy for Heart Scars! You all should check it out :D**


	29. AN

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm putting this up on Heart Scars and Sorrow! I'm having some writers block so I'm leaving the big decision in Sorrow up to you guys because I can't make up my mind... So if you would be so kind and go to my profile and vote in the poll there I will love you all forever! **

** -Monster  
**


End file.
